Silent Screams
by kagomefire
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagomes the bad girl in town. Fit with a motorcycle and a bad boy boyfriend. Tapping into her miko powers and realizing her destiny might be the only thing that can save her.Will the pull of danger lure her back to her old life style?
1. Silent Screams Chapter One

A/N: This story isnt meant to be updated as often as my other one. But it will be updated nonetheless. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R. Flames are welcomed, as always.  
  
Title: Silent Screams  
  
÷÷ ÷÷  
  
The roar of her motorcycle cause several lights to come on, and curious neighbors to look out their window. She didn't care. The night was pitch black, the only light guiding her on the road was the moonlight and the occasional street light. Cruising downtown Tokyo wasn't the smartest thing for a young and pretty girl to do, but she could keep herself out of trouble. She had a reputation down here, and the only people that decided to test what they heard, were people who were either too drunk to know what they were doing, or just stupid.  
  
Now, as she flew down the deserted road every now and then passing through the street light, she saw faces of people on the side walk watching her, and she smiled to herself from inside her helmet. Remembering the directions Bobby had told her, she took a sharp turn down a deserted alley way. The street lights down this road were broken from teenagers throwing rocks, or people who were homeless and were too distracted by the bright light. She felt a vibration in her pocket and stopped her bike, turning off the engine, and still straddling the seat stood up and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. Opening the front cover of her helmet she opened the top of the phone.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey babe." A familiar deep voice said on the other line. "Where are you?" His voice was slurred, and she noted dully, that he must be drinking. She grinned, wonder what they have.  
  
"Im almost there, but I saw someone following me a couple miles away, so I had to take a detour. Im on Flame Dr, close to the spot, but I have to deal with whoever is following me."  
  
"I feel sorry for them." She heard laughter in the background and music playing, his buddies were yelling for her to hurry up.  
  
Grinning, she said, "I'll be there soon." Snapping her phone shut, and throwing it in her seat compartment, she swung her leg over the bike, so she was standing off to the side, and sat on the back waiting for whoever it was that was following her to show up. She saw a car pull up at the front entrance of the ally, saw the window roll down a couple inches, then they sped off, obviously recognizing who they were dealing with, she thought suppressing a grin.  
  
She closed the front cover of her helmet and jumped back on, starting the engine with a roar, and then gunned down the ally.  
  
÷÷ ÷÷  
  
Ten minutes later, she pulled up to the secluded out door party place called Planet Bang and killed the engine. Swinging her leg over the side she got off, and noticed people watching her, wondering who it was. She grabbed her cell phone and keys, tucking them into her pocket and took off the wrap around sarong that she had thrown on because she was wearing a mini.  
  
She saw Bobby in the crowd, heading towards her, and she took off her helmet placing it on the handle bar, her long ebony locks falling down her back in soft, sensuous curls. She caught the jealous stares of guys and girls but she had her eye on Bobby. He had obviously not had enough to drink to effect the way he walked, and as he got closer she saw what he was wearing. His short disheveled blond-brown hair was cropped on edge, torn jeans and black combat boots that matched hers, a muscle-T that showed off his abs, and a tan beaded necklace completed his appearance. He was hot tonight. He stopped in front of her, and she saw the way his eyes swept over her appreciatively.  
  
She was wearing a deep red halter that showed off her midriff, with a black mini that hung dangerously low on her hips, two gold chains hung on her waist, her deep ebony hair hung in soft curls that fell to the middle of her back with electric blue stripes. Her eyes were outlined in black with a shimmery black shadow. To top off her ensemble she had on black combat boots with gold buckles on either side.  
  
Slipping his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "Your dressed to kill." She smiled at his comment and he stood beside her, his arm around her waist, and they passed through the crowd, her stormy midnight eyes sweeping over the people gathered in circles, and she felt every persons eyes on her. She felt his arm tighten around her waist as whistles were called out to her in frank sexual suggestion, but she just ignored it and they stopped in the middle of the crowd. Her best friend Maori ran up to her and embraced her.  
  
"Kagome, you made it!" Her voice was bubbling with excitement, and Kagome returned the embrace, after they stepped back, she looked at her friends attire. She was wearing a pinstripe shirt unbuttoned over a black leather bra top. Her mini skirt was as dangerously low as Kagomes, her skin looked golden bronze and she had a snowflake stencil applied on her stomach.  
  
"You look hot girl." Kagome said in a friendly way. "You know im going to borrow that outfit." The two girls laughed as a song came on, that they had made up a dance to. Maori grabbed Kagomes hand. "C'mon! Lets show all these guys what were made of!"  
  
She caught Bobbies eye before Maori pulled her to dance, and he smiled at her. Mouthing, 'watch this' she broke eye contact with him as she and Maori stood back to back. The beat of the song, flowed through them, and they started dancing, their knees bent, and their hips moving in slow sensual movements, that made everyone stop dancing and stare at them.  
  
She noticed that Bobby, and Maoris boyfriend, had both taken a step forward as if they needed to wrap their arms around them and hold them tight. The song ended to fast and they stopped dancing, smiling wickedly at the wild applause. Kagome and Maori looked at each other and winked sisterly, and then Bobbies arms were around her waist, his forehead against hers, a slow song replacing the one that just ended.  
  
She gazed in his eyes, stormy midnight clashing with ice blue and smiled. They had been going out ever since he moved to this town. She already had her reputation, but he brought his along with him. They say opposites attract but in their case, it wasn't true. He was just like her.  
  
÷÷ ÷÷  
  
Three and a half hours later, as she sat in Bobbies lap Maori came over to her and about fell on them, a can of beer in her hand.  
  
"Hey...'Gome..." she hiccuped. "Johns drunker....than I am...." she hiccupped again. "Can you home me take?"  
  
Kagome, who hadn't had a single thing to drink but water, turned around in Bobbies lap and kissed him quickly, then stood up, wrapping her arm around Maoris waist, taking her cup and throwing it in a nearby trash can, hearing the clink of metal against metal.  
  
"Hey Babe, do you have to go now?" His voice was slurred and his eyes were glazed over. He'd get a ride from a friend before the night was over.  
  
"Yeah. Be careful. And DON'T drive." She blew him a kiss with her free hand and walked off towards her bike, one arm still around Maoris stumbling figure.  
  
"......uhhh....I need to...throw up...." Maori pulled away from Kagome and threw up behind the bushes. Kagome saw two couples who had been making out close to the spot walk away with disgusted looks on their faces. She heard their whispered voices.  
  
"I swear....she drinks to much....I wonder how many guys she's slept with tonight..." They stopped walking, and immediately shut up when they saw the cold glare on Kagomes face. Their faces reflected fear as her reputation popped up in their mind. She walked up to them, her eyes cold.  
  
"Maori is a sweet girl. She never drinks. Tonight was her first night. She doesn't sleep around and she is not anyones whore. Got it?" Her voice was deadly and they shook their heads quietly, and she returned to her friend, aware of the two couples footsteps as they ran off.  
  
"Maori are you alright?" Her voice was gentle and reassuring as her friend straightened up and walked over to her. All she got was a mumbled answer about jellybeans, and she led her over to her bike. Slipping an extra helmet on Maoris head, and then she put hers on, throwing her cell phone in the seat compartment, she climbed on and with alittle difficulty, put Maori in front of her, in between her and the handlebars so she wouldn't fall off if she passed out. Revving the engine, she blasted down the alley.  
  
÷÷ ÷÷  
  
She stood in the little shed they had behind the shrine, and looked down at the well. Something kept nagging her to go back to the past...What's the harm?, she thought. She ran down the steps, her combat boots clicking against the old wood and jumped in. The familiar sense of pure magic that had once lifted her spirits now sent them to the pits of hell. She didn't want to see Inuyasha again. She had already told him that if he was going to be with Kikyo she wanted nothing to do with him. That's when she changed. That's when she met Bobby and started going out with him. Even before she went out with him, her own reputation proceeded her.  
  
Landing on the soft earth of the feudal era, she climbed up carefully, as not to rip her skirt or shirt. Good, no body is here, she thought. The last thing I need is to run into Inuyasha right now.  
  
She headed towards Kaedes village, the only sound was her boots crushing the dead leaves and twigs that were on the ground. She hadn't been here in almost a month, and Inuyasha had come three or four times until she finally told him to go away and never come back. She hadn't seen him since. But she missed Shippo and her other friends terribly. She rounded a bend in the forest and then saw Kaedes hut. Suddenly, feeling self conscious, because her friends haven't met the new 'her', she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
She walked up to the hut and took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope, that they weren't mad, save Inuyasha, who, she really didn't care if he was or not. Right when she walked in, her eyes met the old priestesses and she smiled warmly, not the least bit affected by her attire and attitude. Before she could say anything, an orange ball of fur slammed into her chest and she smiled, recognizing the familiar greeting and hugged him warmly.  
  
"Kagome! Your back! I though you left us forever!" His child-like innocence touched her and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Kami, she missed him so much!  
  
"Oh Shippo! I missed you too! Of course I'd never leave, I just had some things to work out." Shippo missed the dark cloud that had fallen over Kagomes eyes at the answer, but Kaede didn't. Before she could question the young miko, Miroku and Sango walked inside to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
As expected, Mirokus jaw dropped through the floor, but Sango ran up to her 'sister' and hugged her warmly, though her eyes were surprised at her best friends new appearance.  
  
"Kagome...would you bare my children?" Miroku was holding her hands now, and she felt her face twitch in irritation. Sango had her hiraiakotsu in her hand and was about to bring it down upon the monks head, but Kagome beat her to it. Instead using her hand, and the monk was currently lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Oblivious to everything that was going on, Inuyasha walked in, muttering something about a demon and the jewel shards, but stopped dead in his tracts when he saw Kagome.  
  
÷÷ ÷÷  
  
He stared at her. He couldn't help it, she looked so....amazingly beautiful...those clothes she has in her era are extremely weird...he noticed the way her hair framed her face, and he saw the electric blue that was stripped in her ebony locks. His eyes lingered on her body, which was shining with body glitter, but he looked away quickly, trying to gather some sense of pride.  
  
"Wench where have you been?" His voice was harsher than he intended it to be, but their was no taking it back now. He looked over at her and saw that it was a mistake. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. Just like.....Kikyos...he noted, his ears drooping slightly. He waited for her to use the dangerous command but was surprised when all he heard was the sound of Miroku who was groaning as he came to.  
  
"Feh, stupid priest." He could only guess what happened this time. He knew who it was that made him ask the question this time, and he couldn't suppress a growl.  
  
÷÷ ÷÷  
  
Kagome and Sango sat in the hot springs, Kagome rubbing everything off from the party she was just at. She noticed Sango looking at her and she sighed.  
  
"Wondering why I was gone for so long?"  
  
Silently, her friend nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha is staying with Kikyo....Yeah I know, your expression is how I felt. I saw him a couple weeks ago in the forest, and he told Kikyo that she told him that I was nothing but a look alike. And you want to know what he did?....Nothing. He didn't even defend me. So im not staying here anymore. Ill come to help with the shards, but that's it. Inuyasha and I are over. Whatever we had...is gone."  
  
Sango couldn't help but hear the note of sadness in Kagomes eyes and voice when she said that last sentence.  
  
Inuyasha, who was hiding in a nearby tree, heard it too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Silent Screams Chapter Two

Inuyasha watched the exotic young girl from the future. She was sleeping; with all of the 'make-up' that she called it, and every drop of suspicion that she was partying last night was gone, she looked pure again.  
  
He changed her. He winced. His stupid pride, and his guarded heart had wounded her. He didn't realize how deep she had cared for him....no, loved him, until he saw the change in her. Her attitude was different.  
  
In some ways, she had changed for the better. Her attitude was more fierce. She had a confidence she didn't have when she was bound by her emotions. She seemed free-er now.  
  
Yes, she still had a softness and a tenderness he loved about her, but it didn't get in her way anymore. Nothing seemed to.  
  
But, in other ways, her change hadn't been good. She was distant. Heaven forbid if he got on her bad side now. Her attitude was startlingly flaming. She distance herself from the emotions that got in the way before. But maybe that was a good thing.  
  
She stirred and he looked away, irritated with himself that he had stared so long. Guilt ridden emotions were pushed aside as the rays of the sun rise peeked past the trees.  
  
÷÷   
  
Kagome stepped outside of the hut, and immediately stepped back inside to the cool temperature. She called for Sango, knowing that she would be hot too.  
  
"Its hot out there!" Cursing herself mentally, she realized she didn't bring her school uniform with her. All she had was a two pair of jeans and two shirts.  
  
"Feh. Can't stand alittle heat?" Inuyasha voice came from the corner, and she glared at him. She still was in no mood to talk to the hanyou. Miroku stepped in the path of the twos glare and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Sangos in the other room." Miroku was watching Kagomes every step, she had her same outfit on as when she returned to them yesterday. But she wasn't wearing any of the 'make-up'or 'jewelry', as she called it. As soon as she walked into the room, and shut the door, his face met the floor. He looked up, confused, and his face met the hanyou's, his eyes narrowed. Getting the picture, Miroku sighed and sat up, defeated.  
  
'At least I can still look at Sango.'  
  
÷÷   
  
"Kagome, Im fine with what I have." Sangos voice was friendly, with a hint of annoyance. But Kagome didn't taking any heed to it.  
  
"Sango, Its like one-hundred degrees out their! Your going to roast!" Sango looked at her strange, not understanding her terminology, but shrugged. Kagome let out a frustrated cry.  
  
"Ok, well step outside and you'll see what I mean." Kagome watched as the young women left the room, and came back in a minute later, her face red from the heat.  
  
"Alright, I agree. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I have something for both of us, hold on." Kagome fished through her bag, and Sango heard her sound of delight when she found them.  
  
Kagome handed her a strange pair of pants and a weird looking shirt, and, she noticed with a blush, beige lingerie.  
  
They had bathed many times before, so neither woman had a problem changing in front of the other, but Sango was a little embarrassed when she couldn't figure out the strange metal contraption on the blue pants. "Um, Kagome, could you help me?"  
  
Kagome instantly realized the problem and helped Sango zip up the fly in the pants, buttoning the double silver buttons at the top. Sango looked around the hut and saw a long mirror Kagome had brought from her time. She looked at her reflection and blushed.  
  
It wasn't that the jeans were uncomfortable, she rather liked them, but the waistline was so low! She could see her navel, and a nice portion of her hips.  
  
"Kagome, is this proper?" Kagome turned around from where she was pulling a deep red sports shirt over her head. She looked beautiful, her raven hair was accentuated by the deep color of her shirt.  
  
"Is what proper? You look great!" Sango blushed.  
  
"It's not that. It's the pants. Aren't they a little, well, revealing?" Kagome laughed, and Sango blushed even more.  
  
"No, that's the fashion these days. And those aren't nearly as low as some of the girls wear, trust me. Here," Kagome tossed her a shirt that was exactly like the one she wore, except it was a deep purple. She watched as Sango pulled it over her head, and turned to her friend in approval. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Sango! You look beautiful."  
  
She blushed. She liked these clothes, but in a different way then her usual attire. They left the room and that's when they hit Miroku. Inuyasha had acted indifferent, but Sango didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on Kagome for a second longer. Kagome hadn't noticed because she was too busy glaring at the Monk.  
  
÷÷   
  
Now, as they were walking down a dirt path, Sango by Kagome, Miroku up ahead of them close to Inuyasha, and Shippo and Kilala in her basket of the bike, they smiled at each other, silent laughter evident in their faces.  
  
Kagome stopped walking, and Sango turned to see what was wrong. Sensing the departure of the two young women Miroku and Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard. No, two shards, and closing." Before they could make a move, a tornado whipped through the air, and landed smack on Inuyasha. Sango, Kagome and Miroku had their arms over their faces to avoid the dirt and grit that had flown up on his arrival.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?" He walked over to her, taking her hands in his, missing the growling hanyou he had just got off of.  
  
"Just checkin' up on my woman." He emphasized my, just to tweak Inuyashas attitude, and that's exactly what happened. The hanyou jumped up, his hand on the hilt of his sword, eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at the wolf.  
  
"She is NOT your woman! Get your hands off her!"  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. She could fend for herself, and Inuyasha petty behavior was not going to work. She trained her eyes on Inuyasha, her voice was dangerously low.  
  
"The world does not revolve around you Inuyasha! I can see whoever I want, when I want, I don't care if you like them or not! Kouga happens to be my friend, and Im going to talk to him if I want to? Got it?!" Kagomes hands were now out of Kougas, and clenched at her side.  
  
Inuyasha stood their, thoroughly stunned for a couple seconds, before he seemed to regain his composure. He growled at her.  
  
"Wench! You can do as you please! I don't care!" He yelled at her, despite the growing growl that was coming from Kouga, his arms across his chest.  
  
"I know you don't care! You made that pretty clear! To me and to that dead corpse you hang all over!" As soon as she said it, her hand flew up to her mouth, and Kouga stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he heard. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked at her, surprised evident on his face. Ever since she found out he was going to stay with Kikyo, she had bottled up all of her emotions, and her secret fears. She had just released one of few that she never wanted to.  
  
She thinks..I don't care about her?...Realization dawned on him...she must have been their when I was with Kikyo...what is she doing following me?! Before he could say anything though, Kagome turned and walked off, Sango following close beside her, her arm comfortingly around Kagome. Inuyasha made a move to follow them, but Kouga stepped in his way, and surprisingly enough, so did Miroku.  
  
"Monk, what do you think your doing?! Get out of my way, both of you!"  
  
"No." Miroku and Kouga said in unison. "Kagome needs some time to herself. And obviously, you have some things you need to work out. Like which woman you want, I suppose?" Miroku looked at him questioningly and Inuyasha turned away from him.  
  
"Stupid priest."  
  
÷÷   
  
Kagome and Sango stood at the Bone Eaters Well. The fores was quiet except for the occasional scurry of animals running through the brush. Sango turned her attention to Kagome, who hadn't said a word since they left the three men.  
  
"Kagome, you can't go home. You need a friend, and I can't come with you." Sangos voice was sympathetic, and her eyes were full of concern for her best friend; she had come to call her, her sister now.  
  
"Oh Sango, I don't know what to do." Kagome sat on the rim of the well and buried her face in her hands. She hadn't cried yet but felt as if she could. But she didn't want to cry infront of her friends. She jumped up as an idea popped in her mind. Sango jumped back startled, and watched as Kagome looked down into the well.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Sango, If I can come through the well, and Inuyasha can too, why can't you?" Kagome looked at Sango, question in her eyes. Sango shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the Shikon No Tama. You were very close to it, seeing as it was in your body. And Inuyasha was close to it, through...Kikyo. Maybe that has something to do with it."  
  
"Here, give me your hand. I'll see if I can transport you through."  
  
"Kagome, I don't think that is such a good Idea." Sangos voice was filled with uncertainty, but she slowly reached out and took Kagomes outstretched hand. "If we hit the bottom, and I break an ankle, Im going to break yours." Sango said, her voice teasing, but wavering.  
  
Kagome smiled, and tugged at her hand. "I think it could work. Come on, stand on the rim." Kagome climbed up, releasing Sangos hand, and waited as Sango climbed up, then took her hand again.  
  
"On the count of three, jump Ok?" Kagome asked. She looked at Sango. She was pale, but who could blame her? Nonetheless, she nodded slowly and both women took a deep breath. After pausing to look at each other for a minute, Kagome started counting. She closed her eyes, concentration on calling her power.  
  
"One....two...three!" The two women jumped in, and Kagome concentrated on sending Sango through. She opened her eyes, and looked at Sango, they both smiled. They were passing through, the magic of the well comforting both women as it allowed them through.  
  
When they hit the bottom, Sango let go of Kagomes hand, and the turned and looked at each other. Sango embraced her friend, and Kagome returned it warmly.  
  
"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Sango and Kagome bubbled with excitement all the way up to her house, and when Kagome opened the door, they stopped talking. Her mom was in the kitchen with Souta, who, at the moment, had flour covering his face.  
  
"Kagome!" Both turned and looked at Kagome as she walked through the door, a sheepish Sango following behind her, a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Mom, Souta, this is my best friend Sango." She looked towards Sango who was blushing furiously, but offered a polite hello to both family members.  
  
"Kagome, is this the girl you said you met in the past?" Her mother asked, surprise in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I just had an idea to try and see if she could pass through with me and it worked!" Kagome smiled brightly and looked at Sango, who was equally happy.  
  
"Hey Mom, Im going to show Sango around the town is that Ok?" Kagome looked at her mother who nodded silently, then at Souta who was trying furiously to wipe away the flour from his face.  
  
"Your brother and I are going shopping after we clean him up, Kagome. Why don't you go and show her around. But be back before the sun rises." Her mother winked at her and Kagome gave her a hug of appreciation.  
  
Sango and Kagome headed up the stairs to her room, and Kagome shut the door after them. She turned to look at Sango, who was admiring her friends room and smiled.  
  
"First place Im taking you...Planet Bang."

TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and let me know if you like this chapter. If you have any ideas, im ready to hear them. I pretty much have the pairings set, so their isn't much for that. But I would be flattered for any ideas that you guys might have. Thanks for all of you that are also reading my story A Dead Lovers Last Wish. The next update should be on Wed. Maybe early Thursday. Please review, let me know what you think. Thanks again!


	3. Deadly Encounter

Hey!! I am very hyper today, so this chapter will have some funny parts . Oh yes, and for those readers that are also reading my story A Dead Lovers Last Wish, It has come to my attention by a friend, that when you got the author alert it said Chapter 10 was up. It still is, I just deleted the two authors notes and so now it has become chapter 8. If you still don't understand, let me know and Ill send you the link, directly to the chapter. Thanks!....Whoa..I live near a place called Vulcan...they just blew up some rock...the house shook....  
  
Silent Screams  
  
Chapter Three- Deadly Encounter  
  
Kagome raided her closet. Finding two outfits, one for her, one for Sango. After she placed them neatly on her bed, she looked at Sango who was looking at the clothes on the bed.  
  
"Kagome, you sure where some strange clothes." Kagome laughed and Sango blushed.  
  
"I've never worn these before. My mother made them a while back for a movie shoot, but they never called for the clothes, so she gave them to me!" Kagome was bubbling with excitement and Sango watched her 'sister' jump around the room, her mood obviously lifted.  
  
Both women had bathed together before so Kagomes bathtub was no different. She filled it to the rim with comfortably warm water, and poured ice crystals into the water. Sango immediately caught scent of the melting fragrance. She looked at Kagome, who was standing in a bath towel.  
  
"What is that smell? It smells so beautiful."  
  
"Its this." Kagome handed her a piece of paper with a 'scratch and sniff' thing, and she saw the caption under it, along with the brand name.  
  
Provocative Woman.  
_Men Will Melt.  
_  
Sango blushed. She watched Kagome shut the door to her bedroom and then return to the bath room and shut the door also. She looked questioningly at Kagome.  
  
"What? Is Miroku here?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"No, I have a little brother that doesn't knock." She smiled and Sango blushed even more, getting the meaning.  
  
÷÷   
  
They stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping the towels around their bodies, they went into her room, and Kagome handed her the clothes, along with, white lingerie. Sango blushed. Kagome put a black dress up to her chest and looked at Sango. She shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't do anything." Sango said, remembering the saying from when Kagome told her about her kimono. Kagome just smiled and picked another one out, turning to Sango.  
  
"Wow.." Sango breathed, its was beautiful. A dress, blue as pale as a whisper. Sango nodded approvingly. "Its gorgeous, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and put her under garments on, the same as Sangos. Kagome looked up at Sango, to see how she was doing, and found that she was having a problem with the bra clasp in the back.  
  
"Kagome? Can you help me?" Sango blushed as Kagome came over and clipped the clear plastic straps. She noticed Kagomes was blue, different than hers, and asked her about it.  
  
"Your shirt is halter. My dress isn't. The way it curves around the neck and shoulders is different." Sango nodded, although she had no clue what she said. She took the shirt off the bed, and was in the process of putting it on, when Kagome stopped her.  
  
"We have to do the make-up first." Kagome grinned, and Sango smiled, putting the shirt back on the bed. Kagome led her to the middle of her room and they sat down on the floor, face to face. Kagome painted her toenails and fingernails a pale blue, then painted Sangos a goldish-red.  
  
Sango looked at her nails. They sparkled in the light like fire, and she smiled.  
  
"Kagome, what is this called?" She asked questioningly, still mesmerized by the beauty.  
  
"Finger nail polish. Mine is called Whisper Blue, yours is called Fiery Gold." Kagome looked at her friend and saw the astonishment on her face and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll look hot." Sango blushed an even deeper shade of pink then thought possible.  
  
"Stay still, this is going to be cold, but it will looked wicked hot with your outfit." Kagome took red and gold body paints and drew eternal flames around Sangos ankle and up her leg. Sango watched in utter fascination as Kagome did this. She did it to the other ankle and up her leg. Sango shivered slightly at the cold paint on her leg and Kagome smiled apologetically.  
  
"Ok, this is next." Kagome took a little box full of her 'make-up' items and Sangos eyes widened.  
  
"You have a lot of things Kagome, what are they for?" Kagome laughed and Sangos look of question grew.  
  
"Just wait, when Im done your going to be so shocked..but in a good way." Kagome rolled black mascara on Sangos lashes, then brushed her long dark locks, snapping crystals into the long strands. She ultra fine gold glitter lotion into Sangos palm.  
  
"Here, rub your hands together, then rub it over your shoulders, arms, and neck" Sango did as she was instructed and watched as Kagome got ready, then got ready herself.  
  
÷÷   
  
"Wow..." They whispered. Looking at each other, they blushed and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Sango you look great!" She blushed.  
  
"You do to Kagome! I love your outfit."  
  
"You look hot in yours." Kagome said, winking at her 'sister'.  
  
Kagomes dress was short and clingy, perfect for a party. The slit came up on both sides to the top of her thigh, and she had rolled blue mascara on her lashes, snapping crystals in her hair, and ultra fine glitter lotion on her arms, shoulders, and neck as well.  
  
Sango had on a gold halter that tied in the back and the neck, revealing her flat waist, and a black mini clung low to her hips, two gold chains on her waist.  
  
"Were missing two things...aha!" Kagome grabbed two eye glitter cases, opened one, and Sango closed her eyes when Kagome said.  
  
Kagome pressed a q-tip into the Fiery Gold glitter eye shadow and spread sparkles on Sangos lid and below her eye. On impulse, she swirled the lines over her temple and into her hairline.  
  
She did the same thing to herself, but in Whisper Blue. Kagome handed Sango a pair of wrap around black high-heels and grabbed a pair of the same color shoes that matched her dress for herself.  
  
When they were done, they stood in front of the mirror, side by side, and Kagome linked arms with her.  
  
Sango looked at her reflection. A thrill jolted through her, her image astonished her. She looked supernatural, a spectral creature, dark eyes large, skin glowing, eyelashes longer, thicker. Everything about her was more forceful and elegant- an enchantress goddess.  
  
"We look great." Sango nodded, to shocked to speak.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome said, hearing the honk of a car outside. "Im singing tonight, and Bobby came to pick us up." She saw Sangos face, and smiled, linking her arm through hers.  
  
"You'll see."

÷÷   
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of the house. Bobby was outside the car, leaning against it, waiting for her, legs crossed in front of him. He gave an involuntary start and then a slow smile spread across his face.  
  
"Dressed to kill." He said approvingly as he had the other night and she smiled at him. He nodded at Sango and she smiled faintly. He opened the car door. Sango climbed in back, and Kagome climbed in front and purposefully stretched her legs. Her dress rode up her thighs. She watched him watching her and stopped stretching a sultry smile on her face.  
  
"Im settled in now," She announced coyly.  
  
"Temptress," He said, smiling wickedly.  
  
He got in the car and turned the key in the ignition and the engine thundered. He backed the car from the drive with a squeal of brakes and headed toward Planet Bang.  
  
She smiled when she caught him casting sideways glances at her. Headlights, streetlights, and neon signs flashed light and shadow across the inside of the car.  
  
Sango she saw the way he looked at Kagome when she slid in the front seat. Kagome leaned across and kissed him quickly when he got in and Sango watched in shock..._but what about Inuyasha?_, her mind screamed, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Kagome turned in her seat, being careful not to tear her dress, and motioned to the guy beside her.  
  
"Sango, this is my boyfriend Bobby." Kagome smiled, and Sango nodded. She looked at him, and realized that he was very cute.  
  
His blonde hair had blue streaks in it, the same color as Kagomes dress, and he wore a blue shirt that showed the outline of his muscles (a.k.a abs, chest...im drooling just writing this...), and his faded blue jeans were topped off with combat boots, _the same that Kagome had when she came to the Feudal Era_, she noted. All in all, he was very handsome.  
  
Sango blushed, she was staring and she looked away, only to come face to face with another guy that was in the back seat beside her. She gasped and looked at Kagome, who was grinning at Sangos reaction.  
  
"And, that's Jason. Very handsome." She winked and Bobby looked over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey babe, you hitting on your sisters date?" He asked, a teasing smile on his face. She turned back in the seat, leaving Sango and Jason to talk. "Why, no. I kinda like you." She teased him and Sango didn't hear his reply, when a tap on her shoulder made her look to Jason.  
  
"Hey, I take it you didn't know either?" He asked, his voice was smooth and Sango felt herself blush. He was quite attractive. His dark hair blew slightly from the rolled down window, and she saw he was wearing a black shirt that defined his muscles the same way Bobbies did, and he was wearing dark jeans with a fringed bottom, as if he scrapped the bottom when he walked. All in all he was very sexy.  
  
She nodded. "No, I didn't even plan to come, it just happened." She smiled.  
  
"Well, to make you feel more comfortable, you look astonishing." Sango blushed. She looked him in the eye, and felt her heart beat faster. He had ice blue eyes, full of gentleness, and kindness. She blushed deeper.  
  
"Thank you. You look great too." Sango berated herself..._I can't believe I just said that!..._She saw him smile, and knew he appreciated the comment. He slowly put his arm around her shoulders, and she stiffened slightly but then relaxed. _He seems nice..Oh well...its not like anything will come of it..._she leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of freedom for the night.  
  
÷÷   
  
Inuyasha sat on the sturdiest branch of the Goshinkbu tree that could hold his weight. His silver hair blew haphazardly in the breeze and fell on his shoulders. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, but he was thinking....about Kagome. _She must have taken Sango with her, because that is where he scent ended....she must have figured out a way to do it_...he looked back over to the well, but his idea deflated as he saw Miroku and Kouga sitting on the rim, talking as if they were old friends.  
  
_How the heck am I supposed to bring her back if they don't move their sorry carcass?!  
_  
÷÷   
  
Kagome breathed deeply. Butterflies were in her stomach as she waited for Bobbies band to finish there intro song. He looked good up their on stage, playing his guitar. Normally he was lead singer, but tonight, it was her.  
  
Lasers broke across the smoky mist in red, blue, and orange repeating the beat of the music. She glanced at Bobby. He had seemed so sure when he told her she was great; her songs a blend of rock and soul. Tonight, she decided to add punk to the mix. Make it more soul stirring. Now she felt a thin sheen of sweet on her hands as he motioned for her to come to the stage.  
  
She kept casting side ways glances at the kids checking her out as she climbed onto the platform at the side of the dance floor. She no longer looked like the sweet, innocent girl. Her raven hair was stripped once again with electric blue stripes, her legs designed in body paint. She looked tough, and she liked the look, but it wasn't about trying to entice the guys. There was more to life than that, and she hoped the girls would hear it in her lyrics.  
  
Bobby took her hand. "You said you wanted to shock everyone. Hear is your chance. Don't freak out up here, its natural, just fly with your soul." He handed her a microphone. "Let it rip." He moved to his station, his bass guitar in place around his neck. She heard the DJ come on.  
  
"Give it up for our new singer, Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome smiled at the yelling, whooping and stomping that arose from the crowds.  
  
Fast as lighting, Bobbies fingers were running up and down on the frets of his bass guitar, and the music started. Blue and red stabbed the air in time to the punk-rock beat.  
  
Kagome lifted the microphone. It was now or never. She couldn't be the cautious girl anymore. It was time to let her other side out. The song was intense, the music full of longing. She opened her mouth, let out an electrifying wail and began the first line of lyrics. She felt the barrier between her and the audience fall. Magic was working as she continued to sing about a heart filled with resentment and hot jealousy. She could feel the emotions swelling in the room, rolling off them in waves. She continued to sing, and it was as if she had let the deepest part of her soul fly.  
  
÷÷   
  
Kagome was now in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with another girl that knew the moves. Hips swaying to the beat, there feet moved across the floor in talented steps, and Sango watched. Jasons arm was around her waist, and she saw Bobby watching Kagome as she danced.  
  
The band had long since stopped playing to dance with everyone else, and the DJ put on records. Another song came on, the DJ called in "Me Against the Music" by someone called Britney and Madonna. Before she could protest Kagome stopped dancing, waved her hand dismissible in a nice gesture against the moan and groans of protest, and grabbed Sangos hand, Jasons arm falling from her waist, and she looked back at his with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Come on Sango! You can dance too!" Sango blushed furiously.  
  
"Kagome! I don't know how...in front of all these people! I feel like im on display!"  
  
"You are! Come on! You have to be uninhibited!" She laughed and placed her hands on Sangos hips, motioning for her to move to the beat.  
  
"Just let your soul out, let the music flow through you girl!" Sango blushed, but then she remembered Kagome going on stage and singing in front of everyone; how much guts that had to take, and she started dancing, following Kagomes lead. Whoops and hollers spread through out the room as they danced, everyone stopping and watching. Another girl came up and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hey Maori!"  
  
"Hey girl! This your sister?" She started dancing close with Sango and Kagome, gaining more hollers from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, this is Sango." Sango blushed, and felt new respect for the girl she considered a sister. Kagome called her, her sister. She smiled at Kagome and she caught the meaning behind it and smiled back.  
  
"Hey Sango, Im Maori. Kagome told me so much about you!" They spoke over the music, until the beat got heavier and they continued dancing, knees bent, hips swaying and applause filled the room when the music changed to a slow dance and the three girls stopped.  
  
They smiled and linked arms, walking over the guys that had a table in the back, and we talking.  
  
"There they are." Bobby said, his eyes never leaving Kagome.  
  
She walked over to him and took his hand, pulling him out to the dance floor. "Want to dance?"  
  
With that, Sango watched her friend go to the middle again and start slow dancing with Bobby. _She looks really happy with him_...her thoughts disconnected as she sat down across the table from Jason, her face flushed and smiled at him.  
  
"You don't dance?" She asked, her eyes curious. She felt bold now that Kagome had gotten her out in front of everyone and she eyed Jason quizzically.  
  
"Never had someone to dance with." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Sango stood up and took his hand, pulling him off the bar stool.  
  
"You do now." She felt braver and took a chance, hoping he wouldn't reject it and sit back down, and she smiled when he willingly went with her to the middle, close to Kagome and Bobby. Sango saw the looks the girls gave Jason, as if he had already broken their heart, but he didn't notice, his eyes never left Sango.  
  
Good thing Kagome taught me how to dance before we left, she thought wearily, then smiled, as she slipped her arms around Jasons neck, and his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer, and she put her head on his shoulder. She saw Kagome dancing and Kagome winked at her and Sango smiled, mouthing, 'Thanks.' Kagome smiled back and responded, 'You deserve it.'  
  
She felt the arms around her waist loosen and she broke contact with Kagome and looked up at Jason, wondering. His face was inches from hers, and she wondered briefly what it would be like if he kissed her...she saw his face coming closer and her instinct kicked in and she closed her eyes.  
  
Before they could close the space between them, Sango heard thousands of pops, and saw the glass shattering, and people fell to the floor in fear, or in pain. She looked at Kagome and Bobby, both alarmed expressions on their faces. Jasons arms tightened around her waist protectively, and Kagome and Bobby ran over to them.  
  
"Kagome what's going on?!" Sango asked, alarm in her voice.  
  
"That's gun fire." Kagome said, her eyes full of worry for the people on the ground. "Were being ambushed."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hehe, evil cliffie, mwahaha! Laughs, and falls out of chair, laughing hysterically, then gets back in the chair, suddenly sobering, Im so dead.


	4. Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own Inuyasha and Co? Honestly, if I could pick just one of them to own, it would be Sesshomaru.

Hey all my readers! Anonymous or Signed, thanks for all the reviews!

My sincerest apologizes for taking so long to update. Im at my Dads for the month of June and its hard to get a hold of a computer and when I do, its hard to keep it for the amount of time I need it to type my chapters.

Thank you all for the inspiring reviews. Im deeply touched by the fact that some of you have wrote e-mails and told me you got so into my story that you actually yelled at your computer. I have done that a time or two with ShortPoets, Sol-li's and quite a few other authors stories. Please continue to let me know what you think. And, as always, flames are welcome.

About this chapter. I originally planned for Inuyasha to meet Bobby (evil grin) but as hard as I tried and as many scenarios I wrote down, none sounded good to me. So sorry for all of you out there that wanted them to meet each other, but it isn't going to happen. Inuyasha will hear about Bobby but never see him, actually meet him. You will see why later.

This chapter is mainly DRAMA. And lots of it. Or to my opinion. Now, I swear im not bragging, Im probably the shyest person in my family, and that's saying A LOT, but by all means, Im greatly satisfied by how this turned out. I re-read it so many times I could recite the whole thing. For all of you really sensitive people out there, get a tissue or two. ( I swear im not bragging)

Any ways, onto the story. I hope you enjoy, and as I said I am thrilled with how it turned out. Let me know if its mutual, and by all means, yell at the computer.

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

Silent Screams

Fatal Attraction

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

"Jason, get Sango out of here!" Kagome raised her voice, trying desperately to be heard of the screaming and moaning of the people on the ground and running out the doors. The gun fire had stopped, but, she thought, only momentarily, they were probably trying to lure them into a false sense of security.

"But, Kagome, what about you?" Jason yelled back, his arm protectively around Sango, who was pulled against his chest, in a form of feeble protection. He was Kagomes best friend and he didn't want anything to happen to her. His eyes looked pleadingly at her, but she shook her head.

"Just go!" She hugged a distraught Sango and held her at arms length after pulling reluctantly from the sisterly embrace.

"Go through the well. Stay with Shippo 'till I get back, now GO!" She ignored the look of confusion on Jasons face as he leaned forward quickly and kissed her cheek, and the naked worry on Sangos. She watched as Sango took a step forward.

"No, Kagome. I'll stay here and help. I've never left your side in battle before, and I don't plan to make it a habit now." Sango's eyes flashed with worry, and Kagome could see the warriors spirit in Sango rise as it always did in the heat of battle. She shook her head.

"Please Sango, just go. I'll explain later, I promise." The pleading look in Kagomes eyes was the last string, and she watched as Sango and Jason ran out a hidden back door and into the eager darkness that was awaiting them.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Bobbies voice broke her train of thought and his arm was tight around her waist as he looked down at her, his ice blue eyes flashing with concern.

She looked up at him and started to answer when another round of gun shot fired.

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

I know you don't care! You made that pretty clear! To me and to that dead corpse you hang all over!

The pained look in her stormy midnight eyes wouldn't leave his mind. He slowly opened his eyes as the wind blew harshly and the image of her expression floated in front of him. He looked away, then back, the vision had vanished and he sighed deeply.

"Kagome...." Her name fell, whispered, from his lips and was carried away by the raging winds.

He sat in the sturdiest branch of the Goshinkbu Tree, the rain falling down heavily. Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance and lightning lit up the dark grey sky and he closed his eyes once more.

How much longer would he continue to hurt her like that....

He knew how he felt, knew what he was supposed to do, but how to go about doing it was a totally different story.

He sighed. "Kagome..." her whispered name fell from his lips again, his voice displaying the raw passion he felt. The wind shifted, and although the rain dampened his senses, he caught the scent of someone familiar. But, in the same moment, he failed to catch the scent of Sangos return, along with blood that seemed to mingle in the air around her. Instead, a name fell from his lips in a hushed whisper, Sango not detected.

"Kikyo."

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

She dodged the first string of bullets and dove to the floor behind the row of wooden counters, wood splinters flying from the impact. Before she dove, she saw the three men at the far entrance; guns poised, black ski masks in place, covering their identity, eyes glittering with silent madness that was screaming to be released. The gun fire stopped.

She looked down at him, and refused to see why he had gotten injured. Instead she looked at his face; pale from the extreme loss of blood, eyes closed, lips tinted blue with the arrival of death lurking in the shadows.

She fell to her knees hard, but the pain didn't register. A pool of blood underneath him spilled out onto the light colored hard wood floor making her nauseous, but she didn't leave him. She looked at his chest, where the wound was. The bullet cut clean through his chest, damn close to his heart. Too close. She looked at his shirt which was matted with his blood, the fabric stained dark. She reached for his hand; she didn't miss the icy feeling that seemed to transfer from his hand to her heart. Prying it open in excruciating pain and lodging itself in her heart.

"Bobby....c'mon baby open your eyes...say something..." Her voice, soft whispered pleading was picked up by the wind and carelessly thrown away, like it was laughing at her. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes opened and he moaned in pain. She leaned forward slightly and squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey..baby, you alright?" His voice was weak, his breathing shallow and ragged. He looked up at her his ice blue eyes concerned. She shook her head vigorously.

"Im fine, but how could you do that? I can't believe you! How could you..just..."She trailed off, tears she was trying desperately to hold in, now streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

His hand released hers and reached up to touch her cheek. She leaned in to his caress and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.

Her dress was torn, and stained with his blood and hers; hers only because of glass splinters, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes when he moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck.

"C'mere," his voice husky, but she heard the wheezing in his lungs. His voice was so gentle, so tender, that she almost broke down again. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. His life was slipping from her fingers and she couldn't grasp it.

She leaned forward and her electric blue streaked, ebony hair fell to her side, spilling across his chest, over his wound, but she didn't notice, for he started talking.

"I...just want..you to know..." he paused, taking in a shuddering breath, his eyes clouded with pain for an instant, but then they returned clear, he knew what was happening, knew what he was saying, "..Ai Shiteru, Kagome....don't..forget it." He grinned boyishly up at her, and she felt tears slide down her cheeks, one landing on his cheek and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his.

She wished time would stand still just so she could savor this one last moment of peace for both of them, but knew if she could get that wish, she wouldn't do it. Then he would be in everlasting pain, and she couldn't bare that. He kissed her back just as passionately, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. She pulled away blinking back tears and smiled faintly at him.

"I love you too, Bobby."

She watched as his eyes closed, his chest lowered with his last breath, felt his hand fall from her neck, and his life slipped between her fingers.

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

Sango entered the hut, face flushed from running....and...other things..but her outfit still intact, make-up and body paints still intact, and started when she saw the look of shock on Shippo and Kaedes face, and desire on the Monks.

Not even bothering to explain her appearance, or where Kagome was, she walked past them, deliberately walking far from Miroku so he couldn't try anything and grabbed a towel, a spare kimono, and left the hut, in destination of the hot springs, Kilala at her side.

Dipping lower into the hot springs so that all that was above the surface was her head, she let her thoughts drift to Kagome and the party.

'Ambushed.....' she knew that word, she thought, but.. 'gun fire' was a new one...

"Why did she insist on Jason bringing me to the well?!" She said furiously, and Kilala mewed in affection, the fire-cat picking up on her mistresses attitude. Sango smiled at Kilala but felt her face flush at the mention of Jason's name. Memories of the night escaped their binding and played across her eyes.

Getting ready...meeting Bobby...and Jason...Kagome's melodic voice singing through out the club...full of sadness and sweet, unfulfilled longing...singing of passion and heated moments..._the dancing...being introduced as Kagome's sister..slow dancing with Jason..then the 'gun fire'.._a derisive frown appeared on her face..._running to Kagomes house, her hand clutched in Jason's...and then before he left me, he..._

She blushed even deeper. Her hand went unconsciously to her lips. Shaking her head, she went under water, washing away the make-up and body-paints, and body glitter. When she re-surfaced, she heard a familiar low growl and a rustling in the bushes. Clutching a towel over herself, she stood, and Kilala walked backwards out of the cover of the bushes. Sango noticed something like a robe in her clutches...and she almost died. In the jaws of the fire-cat, was Miroku.

"Hentai!"

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

Inuyasha looked away from her soft onyx eyes. They were a plain reminder of what her soul didn't possess. They were haunted. She had been robbed of the life she could have had, the love she could have shared. Now she was the same, pathetic, worthless breath of air she despised so long ago. Using souls of the dead to sustain her....the kind of person she was now, was the kind of person she would have killed then.

The rain seemed to thrive on their tension between one another; for it came down harder, lightning crackled in the sky once again, illuminating the two figures who stood almost eight feet away from each other. Thunder resonated through the forest, echoing throughout the trees.

"Kikyo...I can't...not yet..." His eyes met hers and he saw unabashed anger in their depths.

"Why Inuyasha? You have nothing keeping you here." Her eyes narrowed, seeming to understand. "Its my reincarnation, that _girl_ you travel with."

"Eh..." He neither denied or confirmed her suspicions, but he didn't have to. They both knew the answer. "I can't leave until we find the rest of the shards and Naraku is dead." He spat out the name, like it was venom, burning his tongue.

"Will killing Naraku serve to revive me? Do not forget, your heart belongs to me and so does your soul. No other will possess it. It is not for you to give to any other...perhaps if I rid this girl of you-"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" His voice was sharp, harsher than intended, and he knew there was no taking it back. He just meant to say "No", but it seemed as if something made him say what he wanted. The only surprise on the dead priestesses face, was her widening eyes.

Neither of them said anything. What was their to say? Lighting flashed in the sky again, and thunder broke out across the forest. Rain pelted them both, and his ears twitched in sensitivity with every drop. His hair was matted to his back, and forehead. The silence that had settled over them matched the eerie darkness that had taken over the early day. Kikyo broke the mood, her icy emotionless voice reaching his ears.

"You love her, don't you?" Her eyes betrayed her masked exterior; he saw the pain and anger, and he knew what he _should_ say; but knew what he _had_ to say.

"Y-yes."

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

Something snapped in her then. She stood, after finishing her prayer, and the gun fire sounded again. They must have been waiting for her; trying to lure her. The glasses on the counter were shattering and more wood splinters flew at her, creating small short cuts on her arms, legs, neck, and face. She walked slowly around the counter, her power emanating from her anger, and blocking a few of the bullets.

Her hair billowed around her face, like a halo, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the shocked shooters.

"You killed him." Her voice was a harsh whisper, filled with the raw guilt of loss, but she repeated herself her voice echoing throughout the room. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Her powers seemed to be overtaking her. She was shrouded in a pink mist that seemed to thrive off her energy. There were three men; and the two on either side of the other raised their guns, her energy flew towards them and the guns were knocked astray. They ran in fear, leaving their leader with a smirk on his face, but fear flickering in his eyes. She took another step forward and was about to force her power on him, but he raised his gun in a surprise attack, and she heard it go off, felt the icy pain as it pierced through her chest and felt it exit through her back. Any other time she would have fallen to the floor, but her power seemed to be keeping her steady. The pain enraged her even more and a surge of energy knocked the man backwards and into the wall; she watched him slump to the floor, unconscious. For the briefest instant, she wanted to kill him. Wanted to make him feel the pain he caused her and Bobby. But she knew she couldn't.

She turned and headed towards her house, blood falling from her wound, gushing down her side and arm, dripping off her fingers.

Her vision slanted as she made her way down the well house steps. She hadn't intended to come here. She just wanted to get to her house. But, she was here and she was too exhausted to turn and walk back up the stairs. She stumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, and her vision jerked violently, then she pitched backwards into the well, darkness over taking her mind and she slipped into unconsciousness.

·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··

The wind howled through the trees as if it sensed the tension in the air, that seemed to grow since his answer was given. It shifted suddenly, and he caught the strong scent of familiar blood.

"Kagome..." He looked behind him, towards the well, then back at Kikyo, who looked like she was about to say something, her eyes flashing dangerously, but he couldn't wait to hear what it was. Kagomes blood was getting heavier and his head swam with ideas.

Without a second thought, he turned, taking off towards her scent, leaving Kikyo who glared at his retreating form with a vengeance.

He didn't look back.

He got to the well, frantically looking around for any sign of her.

'Inside...look inside you idiot...'

Any other day he would have loved to strangle that inner voice, but now he was desperate. Even through the rain he could smell her blood, and that had to mean she was badly injured. He looked down the well, his clawed hands gripping the rim firmly. At first, he couldn't see anything, but then lightning stuck somewhere near, casting its light inside the well, and he saw her unmoving form at the bottom.

"Kagome!" He yelled her name, but to no avail. The thunder matched it and rose, blocking it out. He jumped in the well, being careful not to go through, and not to land on Kagome.

He touched her face, and immediately felt her icy cold skin and quickly took off his fire-rat kimono and put it on top of her. He leaned forward slightly, and heard her low, ragged breathing. Her heart beat was beating wildly, desperately trying to pump blood, but it was to thin, for he knew she had lost a lot. Picking her up bridal style he felt the rain that had fallen on her, soak through his clothes. He felt her blood on his hands and arms. He leapt out of the well and ran towards Kaedes hut.

··

"Hai, you should mind your hand Monk..." Kaede stopped cold.

Running into the hut, Inuyasha ignored the look of surprise on everyone's face. It didn't even register that Sango had returned. Thankfully, Kaede saw the helpless look on his face along with fear, blood on his white shirt, and ushered him to put her on the cot.

Now that their was light, Inuyasha saw the blood. The blue tint to her lips, the alabaster complection of her skin, so milk-white. Her hair was matted with either rain or swear to her forehead and he picked up her heart beat which had slowly drastically since he first found her.

Kaede began giving orders as she peeled away his red coat from her small frame.

"Sango, take Kilala and Shippo to the next room. He doesn't need to see this. Miroku, Inuyasha, stand outside for Kagome will not be decent. Now go!"

Neither man said anything but rather walked out of the hut. Sango came back from the other room. Her eyes were glued to Kagome. Kaede had removed her dress, leaving her with the white lingerie Sango remembered. But her gaze fell on the wound which was bleeding profusely.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sango asked, her voice timid. 'She is the only family I have left....she has to be okay...'

"I do not know, child. I have never seen the likes of this wound before....It went into her chest, above her heart....and out her back." Kaedes voice was puzzled. "Get some water from the back, and clothes, and the herbs next to the fire."

Sango did as she was told, and after wards, knelt next to Kaede, and together they worked on Kagomes wound 'till dawn.

Miroku and Inuyasha waited silently but not patiently. Whenever one of them tried to go in, Sango about knocked their head off their shoulders, so they waited.

Sango walked out at dawn, her face exhausted and looked at the two men.

"She's doing alright..." Before she could finish, she fainted, the stress of worry and sleepless night catching up with her; to overwhelming.

Miroku caught her before she hit the ground and Inuyasha had already done in, seeing that Miroku had Sango.

After Miroku put Sango on the cot beside Kagome and was convinced by Kaede that Kagome was stable, he left the room.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes on Kagome. Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

"Lady Kagome lost a decent amount of blood, child. I can not awake her, but maybe yee can." She left Inuyasha, saying she needed to go to the lake and get more water, and he looked at Kagome. He walked over to her, and since her cot was so close to the wall, he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. His eyes looked at her face and he took her hand in his.

"Kagome...." he whispered. And for the third time that night, his call of her name was unanswered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey all my nice readers!!!   
  
Sorry if you thought this was an update...its not. Im just letting you know, Im going to Florida for  
  
a week, and I wont be ANYWHERE near a computer...unfortunately...but when I get back I will  
  
have updates.   
  
My Aunt is dying and I have to see her one last time...so forgive me If I don't update as soon as I  
  
should, or as expected. Many sincere thanks to all of you that review my story(ies). Anonymous  
  
or signed, they all inspire me to keep updating till I finish.   
  
Now, I have an idea, I would like to run by you all. I was contemplating a sequel to A Dead  
  
Lovers Last Wish. Now, even thought you haven't read the finishing chapter, the reason I said  
  
that is because I don't plan to have this story 30 chapters long. It would be nice to have a  
  
sequel...but I don't know.   
  
You might just want to wait until I finish the story...and read how the end works out to let me  
  
know if you guys want a sequel. But, by all means, go ahead and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks again, for all the reviews, I couldn't do it without them! 


	6. Feelings Revealed

Hey everyone! Well, for starters, I would just like to say Thank you, for your nice reviews and e-mails regarding my aunt. I appreciate them so much you will never know.   
  
Good news: My aunt is doing good. She has Colon Cancer, and this is the third or fourth round of chemotherapy/radiation treatment, and it is working wonders. I am so ecstatic I can barely contain myself. She is a very wonderful person.   
  
More Good News: (depending on who you are lol) I have been working on another story idea...its called Night Vision. It should be out soon. The chapters are meant to be shorter than all my other stories chapters. Only like 1000 words each..maybe a little more.   
  
The idea for this was eating at me. So I had to write it. Please let me know what you think.   
  
Now this new story isn't going to keep me from updating my other two (for those of you that are worried). I promise...Girl Scouts Honor...but then, they did throw me out of Girl Scouts...just kidding.   
  
Oh yes...and if anyone is looking for a good read, like a thriller, check out:   
  
Mary Higgens Clark   
  
All Around the Town   
  
It's a great book. I love all it. I have read all of her books so far...except one and that's my favorite. If anyone reads it or has read it, let me know what you think of it.   
  
Ok, sorry, I was rambling.   
  
Lady of Chaos 2005: Love the username. Im glad you like it. Thanks for the review.   
  
Short Poet: Hey Mary. Thanks...I wish we could actually WEAR the outfits...(lol)..Thanks for your support, and thanks a lot for your help. I really appriciate it. You were my very first reviewee...and for that..im eternally grateful because you have said nothing but nice things about my writing. Thanks a lot.   
  
Ninetales122: Im glad you like it. Appriciate the review.   
  
lil sesshomarus girl: Hey Kitty! Im glad you checked out my story! I told you I would check you stories out...but I have no idea what fruitsbaskets are (xD)..Thanks for your review!   
  
evilfire4321: Thanks for the correction. But I prefer to use Kirara's english name, Kilala. I just think it is adorable. But thank you, and thanks for the review.   
  
InuyashaFreak15: First of all; love the username. Thanks for the review, and I will try and update as soon as possible.   
  
Kaitie (InusAngel): Thank you for your offer. I would love to have help beating some insensitive people up. I'll take you up on that offer one day, you just wait. (lol). Thank you for the review.   
  
Now, onto the story!   
  
  
  
Silent Screams   
  
Chapter Five   
  
Feelings Revealed.   
  
  
  
Sango sat with Miroku inside the other little room in Kaede's hut. The room was small, holding only one cot, which the two furball companions seemed to enjoy sleeping on, leaving the monk and taijiya to sit on the floor. A small table was placed near the window, so that anyone who sat there, could over look the beautiful view of the village river. When the sun set, its light sparkled off the water, creating a rainbow that seemed to shimmer across it. Right now, the sun was starting to rise and stray wisps of sunlight peeked its way over the moutains and into the little room, slanting across the floor, and onto the two people settled on the floor.   
  
Miroku and Sango sat next to each other, their backs up against the wall. A comfortable silence had hung over them for sometime. Sango had woken up next to Kagome earlier and saw Inuyasha, asleep, holding onto Kagomes hand as if it was a life jacket. Kagome still hadn't woken up yet, but she wasn't about to give up hope. When she came in to check on Kilala, Shippo, and thank Miroku she found the first two asleep, but Miroku standing in front of the window, thinking.   
  
Sango was the first to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the two companions.   
  
"Do you think Kagome will be okay?," Sango asked, worry was laced in her voice. She was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular, caught up in her thoughts.   
  
"If anyone can awaken Lady Kagome, it would be Inuyasha." Mirokus confident tone soothed some of Sangos worry, and he saw that her tense muscles seemed to relax.   
  
Although he though she was relaxed, he looked over to her, just to make sure. Without warning, he saw tears fall silently down her cheeks. Seeing her in pain, caused him pain. He had known for some time now, that he had fallen deeply for the taijiya, he just never knew how to tell her. Hesitantly at first, he reached up and wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers.   
  
She felt a hand brush her face and she was violently snapped back to reality. She looked at Miroku who was watching her intently. She quickly looked away. His compassionate expression made her unravel. She felt more tears slide down her face.   
  
Kagome....you have to be okay....your like a sister to me....I cant loose someone else to this evil demon....especially not you....   
  
"Sango, are you all right?" Miroku's worried voice broke into her thoughts....shattering them....like fragments of glass....she looked back at him and realized that it was a big mistake. The concern for her was written all over his face, and made her loose her cool demeanor.   
  
"I can't loose her, Miroku....I just can't....she is like family to me....she is all the family I have left....," She cried, more tears falling freely down her face. Miroku wrapped his arms around her, and she fell against his chest, her tears soaking through the thin fabric of his robes, her shoulders racked with emotion.   
  
The warmth of his body encircled her, as if it was trying to warm the part of her soul that had grown icy cold with the loss of her brother, and had gotten bigger with the prospect of losing Kagome.   
  
He gently smoothed her hair, which was out of its ribbon and hung loosely down her shoulders, down her back.   
  
After a while, her sobs had decreased and she just sat in the comfort of his embrace, before pulling away to wipe her eyes.   
  
She straightened up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Miroku reached up and cupped the side of her face with his covered hand, brushing away a few stray tears with his thumb.   
  
She sniffed as he lowered his hand.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Miroku....I shouldn't have broken down like that....I-," Miroku cut her off.   
  
"Its quite all right, Sango. Everyone needs to let it out something. ANd this was yours. Plus one." He was referring to Kohaku and she smiled weakly at him.   
  
"Thank you, Miroku."   
  
He nodded silently.   
  
He resisted the urge to grab her, hold her close, and kiss her. It wasn't the right time. She was vunerable and he didn't want it to seem as if he was taking advantage of her.   
  
Sango sighed heavily, leaning back agaisnt the wall. She had expected him to kiss her....or touch her inappropriately. Mind you she didn't want him to touch her like that....but she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to kiss him.   
  
She mentally berated herself. As much as she liked him, she knew he would never return her feelings. He would probably just reject her. No man wanted a woman who could take care of themselves, let alone have a job as a demon exterminator. They want domestic, home-cleaning, dinner-cooking, bed-making women, that can't tell the hilt from the blade on a sword, she thought scornfully.   
  
'But maybe...,' a voice in her heart spoke up, 'Just maybe....Miroku isn't like that....maybe he does except me....or atleast-   
  
Before she could continue her thoughts, she felt arms slip around her again and she looked up, Miroku pulling her to his chest. One hand was on the back of her neck, the other was tracing her lips, making her shiver with pleasure.   
  
He couldn't helo it. She was right there and she must know how badly he cared for her. The scent of flowers that always seemed to radiate off her intoxicated him. When she collapsed against his chest, it took all his strength and will-power not to kiss her right then and there. But now, he simply couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
She looked at him, realizing his intentions. His lips hovered mere centimeters from hers. Her lips parted, trembling. He seemed to be searching her face, eyes, for approval, and when he found it, he slowly closed the space between them, their breath mingling for a moment.   
  
His lips pressed gently against hers and she gasped. It was so sweet it took her a moment to gain her senses back. She slowly but surely, kissed him back. She welcomed the kiss and allowed it to deepen. His free arm encircled her waist, pulling her body closer to his, so she was pressed up against his chest. His tounge traced her lips and she resisted the urge to pull away for breath. Her body felt like it was on fire.   
  
She had never kissed anyone before, let alone been kissed. All the boys in her village were either too immature or just not her type. She wondered how many women he had kissed, and if it felt this good, how she had lived without ever experiencing it 'till now.   
  
When they parted, they were both gasping for breath. His forehead rested against hers, but his arm stayed around her waist. He smiled and she blushed. They looked in each others eyes for a couple more moments until Sango collapsed against his chest in exhaustion. No sleep, except from when she fainted, caused her body to tire. Miroku hadn't slept since Kagome arrived injured, and no sleep was taking a toll on him as well.   
  
Slowly, and gently, he lay backwards onto the floor, since the two furballs had taken over the cot, and brought Sango with him. He fell asleep instantly, his arm still around her waist.   
  
Resting her head against his chest, her arm around the front of his chest, his securely around her waist, she fell asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat.   
  
"Do you suppose they always do that?" Shippo asked curiously.   
  
Kilala mewed softly in responce.   
  
  
  
"Inuyasha...."   
  
Kagome's voice snapped him back to reality, and his ears percked up. He looked at Kagome to find that she still had not awakened.   
  
"I was dreaming....," He said tonelessly, his hand still clutching hers.   
  
"Inuyasha....I need to see him...."   
  
There was no mistaking her voice. He looked at her again. Although her voice was weak it was undoubtedly hers, and he knew he wasn't dreaming.   
  
He scrambled up to his knees ungracefully but he didn't care. He held her hand tighter, afraid to let go.   
  
"Kagome....Im right here...."   
  
He brushed a few strands of her raven colored hair away from her face. Her skin felt cold and clammy against his. Her breathing was heavy and shallow, as if she had been running.   
  
"Hey....Kagome...."   
  
He felt her fingers tighten slightly on his hand and saw her lips form his name silently, no sound coming from her mouth.   
  
Just as he was about to yell out her name, Lady Kaede walked through the beaded door, letting it swish closed behind her.   
  
"What's wrong with her?," He asked at once.   
  
Lady Kaede walked as quickly as she could over to him. She placed her fingers against Kagome's forehead and immediately, a serious expression took her face.   
  
"Lady Kagome has a fever...." Kaede removed her hand, and without another word, grabbed a cloth and quickly soaked it in icy water. She rung out the excess water, folded it, and placed it on Kagome's forehead.   
  
Her own creased in concern as she looked at the young woman before her. For as long as she knew Kagome, she knew the girl had a strong will.   
  
The fiery determination she held for her friends safety only helped in further developing a stronger will.   
  
It was her kindred spirit that brought their strange group together. It was her spirit that kept them together.   
  
"I am going to get some more herbs to help draw out her pain....that is probably why she is breathing so hard. Come and get me if Lady Kagome's condition worsens."   
  
Inuyasha nodded gratefully, and the elderly priestess walked out. He looked back at Kagome her face was ashen and sweat beaded her forehead.   
  
"Kagome, please....don't give up....Okay? You can't....whatever....whatever you think is happening....Im sorry....I made a terrible mistake....I was wrong....but if....if you come back to me....I'll walk away from anything...." His voice trembled with emotion. "I'll walk away from anyone...." His voice broke, "...anyone..to be with you...."   
  
Kaede, who had been standing outside the hut listening with tearful eyes, walked inside, her arms full of herbs. She silently went over to the fire and began mixing the herbs, and adding ingredients. When she was finished she walked over to the now silent hanyou, and still unconscious miko. Tucking the blanket tighter around her, so that all that was exposed was both her arms, which were lying on top the blanket and her shoulders.   
  
Exposing as much of the wound as she was allowed on the young womans chest, without making Inuyasha or Kagome uncomfortable, she placed the herbs to the side.   
  
She slowly began to unravel the white bandages she had wrapped around her chest wound. After it was exposed, Kaede took the herbs and placed them on, and inside her wound. But the leaves didn't dry up changing, from purple to black, to show it was sucking out all the pain, it just sat there.   
  
"Something is wrong....the herbs aren't working...."   
  
"What do you mean? Do something!" Inuyashas voice was tight with fear.   
  
"There is nothing else I can do, child....Kagome has taken a turn for the worse."   
  
  
  
Sango awoke to warm sunlight on her face, and tried to move. She felt the arm around her waist tighten, and everything came back to her.   
  
Miroku....the kiss....Kagome....   
  
She blushed and lifted her head off his chest, her eyes meeting his. Before she knew it, reality hit her like a ton of bricks.   
  
"Oh no...Kagome!"   
  
Sango jumped to her feet, shame taking over her mind.   
  
"We shouldn't....I shouldn't have....not now....Kagome is....we-we shouldn't...." She sent an apologetic look at Miroku, who had stood up and was by her side.   
  
He reached out to touch her but she backed away.   
  
"Im sorry....but Kagome...."   
  
Miroku nodded silently in agreement with Sangos unasked question and the walked out to see Inuyasha glaring at Kaede.   
  
"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?! You can't let her die!"   
  
"Die?!"   
  
Sangos terror stricken voice broke through the tension in the room and Inuyasha closed his mouth, his ears drooping. He didn't say anything, so she looked at Kaede.   
  
"Lady Kagome isn't doing well at all. She has a fever, and her pulse is slowing. It is up to her now....there is nothing I can do."   
  
Sango quickly walked to the other side of Kagome, dropping to her knees, she took Kagome's other hand.   
  
"Kagome...come on....Your strong....you have to stay with us....stay with me....you're my sister....you can't leave me...."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. Please Dont Leave Me Again

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my story...although I haven't been getting a lot of reviews...I like what I have been getting...I have not got a single flame..I just knew I would...Oh well...Im not complaining!

All right, well check out my profile page and it will tell you what story I have planning to come, and give a summary and stuff about it. It also will give you information about my stories that I am working on right now. 

Well, I've said enough, thank you for your concern about my Aunt, and for all your nice reviews.

ShortPoet: Dont worry, I know how bad that last chapter was for A Dead Lovers Last Wish was...I was really happy with the way my last chapter for Silent Screams turned out though...no problem, keep telling me what you think. It's what keeps me sane. (lol). Im trying to expand my writing skills...and from your review and others, I guess im doing better than I thought I would.

I was wondering how you guys would react to me tying Sangos feelings for loosing Kohaku and the prospect of loosing Kagome together..I was wondering...im glad you saw what I was trying to reach in Sangos and Mirokus feelings towards each other...I knew that if I did it in the wrong way..it would seem like just a fling..I didnt want it that way, because im working on building their relationship...anyways, thanks a lot for your review! I really love hearing what you think about my chapters.

Trina3: Im glad you like my story, and I love the fact you delved into my plot. Thanks alot for the review!

My Love Inuyasha: Im glad my writing can touch you enough to make you cry...in all honesty I was about in tears writing it...I have the pairings already made up...and the end of my story will leave you screaming for a sequel...(i hope)....Thanks for your review.!

swimchick1614: Im glad you like it, and that you have stuck with it...I really appriciate your review! Thanks a lot!

Emma: Thank you for your concern about my Aunt...I love her to death...Yes, I am evil, I love cliffhangers...thank you for your review, and I swear I will try to update faster... :D 

On the last episode of Inuyasha:

"Die?!"   
  
Sangos terror stricken voice broke through the tension in the room and Inuyasha closed his mouth, his ears drooping. He didn't say anything, so she looked at Kaede.   
  
"Lady Kagome isn't doing well at all. She has a fever, and her pulse is slowing. It is up to her now....there is nothing I can do."   
  
Sango quickly walked to the other side of Kagome, dropping to her knees, she took Kagome's other hand.   
  
"Kagome...come on....Your strong....you have to stay with us....stay with me....you're my sister....you can't leave me...."

Silent Screams

PG-13

Romance/Action Adventure

Chapter 6

Please Dont Leave Me Again

Miroku picked Sango up gently from the floor. Holding her bridal style with one arm, he used his other to pry her fingers gently out of Kagome's. After he got her fingers loose, he carried her to the cot which was now empty of the two furballs. They had gone with Kaede to get some more herbs for Kagome.

He laid her on the cot, and looked down at her tear-streaked face. He smoothed back her bangs and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. She murmured something but didn't wake up. After watching her for another minute, he walked back out to Kagome and Inuyasha, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Inuyasha looked up, his ears hearing the catch of the door as it clicked shut. Miroku saw that his eyes were cloudy with emotion and three sleepless night, but he just smiled faintly.

Walking over to the two companions, he sat down crosslegged, his staff leaning against his shoulder. He eyes Inuyasha carefully.

"You should get some sleep, Inuyasha. When Kagome wakes up, you will be the first to know," He said, eying the grip the hanyou had on Kagome's hand. Inuyasha noticed where his gaze lead, but said nothing.

"Feh, like I can sleep while Kagome is balancing on the brink of death." Inuyasha looked away from Miroku and back at Kagomes now-peaceful face.

"Looks like her fever has gone down. Her face has gained some color, and her breathing is even." Miroku leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in thought. 

"Yeah...I dont know what Kaede did but whatever it was, helped."

Miroku briefly opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha. He had never heard him call the elderly priestess by her name before, but he closed his eyes, deciding now wasn't the best time to rile his temper.

"Inuyasha....."

They both looked up to see Kagome struggling to open her eyes. Inuyasha jumped to his knees, his fingers grasping Kagomes tightly.

"Miroku, go get Lady Kaede!," Inuyasha yelled, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

"But, what i-"

"GO!"

Miroku got up quickly and ran out of the hut in search of Kaede. Inuyasha heard the beaded door swish shut but kept his gaze on Kagome. Her eyes were shut tight as if she was in pain, but no sound came from her mouth. Slowly, she started to open her eyes, her mouth forming his name.

"Kagome....I love you....please come back...."

She looked around, her eyes catching nothing in the haze that was her trap. She knew what happened, knew that she was probably in the hospital or somewhere getting help, but she didn't want to wake up. The pain she felt when she fell in the well...she didn't want to experience that again. 

Only thing was, it wasn't the gun wound she didn't want to feel. It was the pain in her heart. Something always told her, she didn't love Bobby the way she loved Inuyasha, but she loved him nonetheless, and the loss of him, the fact that he died in her arms was just over-whelming. It told her how much he cared for her, how much he loved her.

That he would give his life for her.

His life....for hers.

Thats what he did. 

She shook her head, but it did little to help. The memory of it swam in her vision, torturing her.

_The first gunman appeared, a gun in his hand, a cocky smile on his face. He looked Kagome over, his eyes glazed with lust and the need for blood. Bobby shoved her behind him, his eyes hard and cold._

__

_"Don't even think...about touching her...or you wont live to regret it." His voice was dangerous, his gaze unwavering. But before either of them could do anything, she was grabbed from behind, spun around so she was facing the person that took her. _

__

_Her scream attracted Bobby, and he turned swiftly, his gaze falling on the person holding Kagome by her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. He saw the guy take his gun and placed the barrel on her neck, and he watched in horror as she struggled against the mans grip. _

__

_The guy laughed._

__

_'Feisty one isn't she? I can see why she's so important to you.' The guy lowered his own head, so his breath was on her neck. His eyes, however, were watching Bobby, to see his reaction, and he was caught off guard when Kagome rammed her elbow into his chest. His hold broke on her, but not before he shoved her to the floor. _

__

_'Kagome!'_

__

_Before he could run to her, another guy appeared, seven feet away from them, his eyes glittering madly with the passion for bloodshed, and his gun aimed at Kagome. _

__

_Sitting up, she was defensless, as the gun went off. Next thing she knew, she was on her feet, watching Bobby jump in front of the bullet, heard his moan and watched him fall to the floor. Guns fired again._

__

_"Bobby!! No!!" _

__

_She dove to the ground to avoid the string of bullets that seemed to round forever. _

"Kagome...I love you...please come back...."

Inuyasha....what is he doing with me? How did he find me?...

"Kagome....come on Kagome...please...." 

_She wanted to get back to him....but what about Kikyo?....She didn't want to lay her heart on the line again....it just hurt too much....maybe I shouldn't go back....maybe if I stay here long enough....I can just..._

She opened her eyes. 

At first everything was blurry, but slowly, Inuyashas panicked face came into view and she was aware of his hand in hers, his other hand on her face. 

"Hey....Kagome." He smiled, a real, genuine, smile. His eyes softened as she smiled faintly at him.

"....you found me....," her voice was soft, and weak, but he was glad to hear it.

"Didn't you know that I would?," he answered, neither hand leaving her body.

"....I'm glad...to see you...." She winced slightly at the pain in her chest.

"Im glad you woke up."

She smiled at him, but her face changed to pain and he looked worridly down at her.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

She shook her head, as much as she could, wanting to get her question out.

"Why....why are you here?....Why aren't you with Kikyo?...."

He braced himself for the question the minute she woke up, knowing she would ask. He shook his head, all his emotions were mixed up, but they were strong and he knew what he was doing.

"Why would I be with Kikyo, when you were on the verge of death, huh?....I told you I would always protect you....and I failed...." He lowered his head in shame, his eyes going anywhere, but meeting hers.

He felt her hand on his cheek, and she forced him to look at her. Her eyes were clouded with pain, but he could see the question in them.

"Did you stay with me?....The whole time?"

He nodded. "Yeah....I talked to you...." He knew he probably sounded stupid but he didn't care.

"I heard you...."

He looked at her stunned, _she heard him?_ He blushed, thinking of some of the things he said to her. But he meant every word, and he would say it all again if it meant she could stay.

"You did?" He felt uneasy, as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Mmm hmm," She mummbled. "...I...love you too...but....Kikyo...." Her eyes closed again, and her breath became deep, and even, signaling that she was sleeping. 

He stared, stunned, at what she had just said. _Did she say that? Or was I just imagining?..._

Before he could dwell on it, Miroku came running in, his face sweaty, his breathing ragged. He had clearly run here. Kaede, Shippo and Kilala came up behind him, riding on Kilala.

Miroku helped Kaede off and she ambled over to them.

"Has she awoken yet, child?"

"Yeah...I was just talking to her...then she fell asleep...."

"What did she say? Was she in pain?"

"Um....," He didn't want to tell them what she had said, and felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. "She didn't say she was in any pain....but I saw it in her eyes....she's just sleeping right now, aint she? She aint unconscious, or somethin?"

"Hai, she is asleep, and her breathing is regular. She is fine. She just needs to rest, now. Will you and Miroku please step outside while I change her bandages?"

Shippo and Kilala who sat in the backround so Kaede could check on Kagome, bound over, Shippo bubbling with excitement. He looked at Inuyasha.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?!" He asked, his sapphire orbs hopeful. 

Inuyasha nodded and Shippo started jumping up and down, Kilala mewing softly.

Inuyasha reluctantly started to get up, but found he couldn't.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome's voice broke his thoughts, and her fingers held his hand tightly.

"Um....I can't leave....she wont let me....and I told her I wouldn't...." He sent a half-apologetic look at Kaede, but he was glad Kagome wouldn't let him go.

"Hai....then you can stay. "Miroku, however, still has to leave."

"Hai, Lady Kaede."

Kagome's condition, and then Sangos feelings had sobered him, and he found that he didn't want to stay, for a chance to see Kagome. He wanted to get back to Sango. He left them with a slight nod, and a backward glance at Kagome, as if assuring himself she was all right, and went into the room he and Sango had waited in.

He knew Sango would want to be awoken with news of Kagome's condition, so he sat next to her sleeping form. At first, he was hesitant to wake her, but he knew she would want him to, she he reached over, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Sango....Sango."

She murmmered something unintelligable but woke up nonetheless. As soon as she saw Miroku, she sat up quickly.

"Kagome....is Kagome okay?" Her eyes were frantic, and her face worried, but he just smiled at her and she got his message. 

"Can I go see her?"

"Lady Kaede is re-bandaging her. Inuyasha is with her now."

Sango looked at him quizically.

"He is with her....and Kaede is still re-bandaging her wound?"

Miroku chuckled. 

"She woke up....and the two talked for a while....I didn't get to hear any of it, because I had to go get Lady Kaede....when I got back, Kagome had fallen asleep, and when he tried to get up, she said his name, and held his hand tighter so he couldn't leave." He saw a slow grin appear on Sangos face, and new she was thinking the same thing he was.

"She's okay!"

Sango threw her arms around Mirokus neck, hugging him, in what would have been a friendly embrace, if they had not shared a kiss earlier. Blushing, she pulled back slightly, but Miroku tightened his hold on her waist. He looked in her eyes.

"Im sorry....about the way I acted earlier....I was just ashamed at myself....I mean, here Kagome was, fighting for her life....and I was in here, kissing you....," She took a deep breath. "Being happy....for a moment....then I realized how selfish it was....and I freaked out."

Miroku just smiled at her, and she felt herself blush even more.

"Why are you smiling? Im being serious!"

"So am I." He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. At first, she started to pull away, but then she realized, Kagome would want her to be happy, no matter what, and she kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck.

They broke away breathless, although reluctantly, and stared in each others eyes for a moment. Miroku almost broke their gaze, her eyes, so full of love, passion, and spark, not just for him, but for everyone she cared for, making him feel like he could lay his feelings out on the line, without fear of being rejected. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks..._maybe she was doing this out of pity...maybe she was just vunerable at the moment, and when everything smoothed over with Kagome, she would say that what had happened between them didn't mean anything and she regretted it._

__

Those thoughts clouded his head, and they alone, caused him to shake out of her embrace, and get off the side of the bed, walking over to the window. His hand clutched his staff tightly. _That was one thing he never wanted to happen. Now that he knew what his feelings for Sango were, he wouldn't be able to take her not returning them. _

Sango saw the pain in his eyes, the wonder, the question, wondering if he should have done what he did. She saw his white-knuckles and felt her heart go out to him. She knew if they were going to be able to figure what to do about their feelings, they had to talk about it.

She got off the bed, and felt her knees buckle. How long had she been out? It felt as if she was drained of all her strenght. But it was probably just because she only got maybe a couple of hours of sleep in three days. 

Miroku heard her get off the bed, and in his peripheral vision, saw her struggle to stand, but before he could help her, she straightened up, and walked over to him, careful to give him his space. He kept his eyes focused on the village river, which was now sparkling with the first rays of sunshine.

"Miroku?," She said hesitantly.

Finally, her broke his gaze from the river, his eyes settling into her chocolate brown. He saw the understanding in her eyes, along with the question and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Sango," He said weerily. "I took advantage of you, and for that I am sincerely sorry. I never had any intention of doing so. Please except my forgiveness?"

"No," She said quietly. "I can't believe you think that I am so weak, as to be taken advantage of." Her voice was quiet, but there was no hint of anger.

"Sango, thats not what I meant, I-," But he was cut off as Sango rose on her toes and kissed him passionatly.

When she pulled back she looked in his eyes.

"Now, tell me, does that seem like your taking advantage of me?"

Too stunned to speak, he shook his head slightly.

"Regardless of my state, or frame of mind, I am not weak enough to be taken advantage of. If I hadn't wanted to kiss you, I would have pulled away that night you kissed me for the first time."

He stood their speachless for a few moments, aware of their closeness, of the heat coming off her body, and the scent of her hair intoxicated him. He brushed his fingers against the side of her face lightly, and brought his face down so that his cheek was against her, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"Does that mean....," He asked quietly, his breath brushing against the side of her face in a whisper.

"Yes....It means I wanted you to kiss me. And I wanted to kiss you. It means, that all the time you have flirted constintly with other women, I sat on the sidelines, brewing, and knew that if one of the women you asked to bare your child accepted, I would rip you limb from limb if you took her up on it." 

Miroku smirked and Sango felt the smile in his words.

"You were jealous?"

"....."

Her silence answered it for him and he pulled away from her, took her hands in his, a serious expression taking over his handsome features.

"Sango...will you bare my child?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Emotional Baggage

Hey guys! Sorry, this time I don't have enough time to reply to reviews, but I will in my next update! I promise! I have to go out of town, to PA to see my grandparents, and aunts and uncles. I will be gone for about two weeks....so there will not be any updates, what-so-ever. My grandparents have no computer, and neither does anyone else. So, I'm really sorry, but I will be working hard on all of my stories, so when I get back, I will have an update for you, I promise!

Well, now I have to go pack, I'm really sorry again. This is going to kill me that I can't update.... I'm ify about how this chapter turned out. Everyone, please be honest with what you think about this chapter....I don't think I did Sango and Miroku any justice on this chapter....and If you guys aren't happy with it either, I think I'm going to re-post when I get back.

Well, I have to go now, have a nice rest-of-the-summer break. And (shortpoet) I WANT YOU TO UPDATE ASAP!!! (LOL) Thanks for the heads up about Night Vision. I am working on that now...thanks girl bye!

  
  
Silent Screams PG-13 Romance/ Suspense/ Action Adventure

Chapter Seven Emotional Baggage  
  
  
  
She stammered.  
  
"M-m-Miroku, are you serious? Or are you just being yourself?" She asked. The expression on his face was serious, and the look in his eyes made her question him. Question whether or not he was being serious, or not. He looked serious enough, to if she had just met him, she would have believed him. She felt her fingers tighten on his as she looked into his dark eyes; so full of something she couldn't identify. Something she never saw in his eyes before.  
  
"As many times as I have asked women that question, I have never been more serious than I am now."  
  
Sango felt her heartbeat quicken. He hadn't said those three words, but she could see it in his eyes. She took a step forward, her eyes never leaving his. She didn't answer him, but he didn't care. She knew what he meant. And right now, that was his goal.  
  
Slowly, she disengaged their fingers, and wrapped her arms around his chest, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.  
  
  
  
"So that's all?"  
  
It was now sunset, and the day had fallen fast. Sango and Miroku had returned happy and flustered, but refused to say what for. Sango and Kagome passed a silent message to each other, promising to tell each other everything at the hot springs that night. Now, as they all sat around the fire in Kaede's hut, they began to question her about what happened.  
  
Kagome hesitated at the hanyou's question, then nodded.  
  
"Yep, that's all."  
  
"So, this gun thingy you were talkin' bout', what is it exactly?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, and from the corner where he was perched, Kagome saw the fire flicker across his face, lighting it from the shadows in the corner. She unconsciously touched her hand about her breast, on her wound where the bandages were, thinking.  
  
"Well....it's hard to explain. You know how the Tetsaiga and slay a hundred demons?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, a gun is kind of like that. It's this metal weapon that holds metal bullets. When you pull a trigger, the bullets are fired out and into the opponent. Like what happened to me...." She trailed off, her mind flashing back to Bobby when he caught her first intended bullet. The group saw pain flash across her eyes, and she knew that everyone but Sango and Lady Kaede thought it was from her gun wound.  
  
"Feh, they can't beat my Tetsaiga," Inuyasha said, holding the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Well, I think Kagome and I should go take a dip in the hot springs. That good with you, Kagome?" Sango looked at her friend from across the fire, and stood when Kagome nodded. Grabbing two towels, she helped Kagome to stand from her position on the floor.  
  
"We will be back later, Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku stood and walked toward the two women. They eyed him wearily.  
  
"You ladies might need protection." He said in mock innocence.  
  
"No." They both said in unison.  
  
"But what if-," He protested.  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"Are you-,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can go?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome winced. She didn't have her strength back, and she didn't have near enough strength to argue, or yell. Miroku saw and he backed off, but not before Inuyasha clobbered him over the head.  
  
"Stupid Monk! Now look what you did!"  
  
Kagome smiled faintly at Inuyasha, and he blushed slightly, looking away, acting miffed. But she knew he wasn't. His arms were across his chest, his hands inside opposite sleeves, his foot on the Monks head.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked out of the hut, and Kagome took a deep breath, her heart racing. Seeing Inuyasha so close to her, made her mind fuzzy and her heart race. Her mind strained to remember something that he said....and she had said. But she couldn't remember. Shrugging she tossed the thought to the back of her mind, when she felt Sango's arm link around her hers  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Sango asked, holding the two towels, as they headed towards the springs.  
  
"Are you?" Kagome shot back, a grin on her face. She playfully poked her friend when she saw her blush.  
  
"Sango! What is it?" "It's Miroku...." "I knew it! Okay spill." Kagome felt herself relax as she and Sango headed towards the hot springs. Being with her best friend, listening to her talk, just made her feel better. It was like they were sisters, and grew up with each other. Sango told her about Miroku, and how they kissed in the little room for the first time. She blushed every time Kagome told her to 'go on,' or 'so?'. Every now and then Sango would have looked away from Kagome's face, like she wasn't telling her something. By the third time, Kagome stopped walking and turned her friend to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...." Truth be told, the taijiya actually looked ashamed, but what for, the miko couldn't guess. "It's just....you know how I said, Miroku kissed me while you were fighting for your life?" Kagome nodded, and then it dawned on her. But Sango kept going, as if she needed to get it off her chest. "Well....my thoughts were all scattered, and after I realized what had happened, I was ashamed. You were in the next room fighting for your life, and I felt like I betrayed you in some way. Not being there with you. But I- ,"

Kagome silenced her friend with a sisterly hug, and Sango pulled back after returning the embrace, her face surprised. "I'm glad you two finally got your feelings out in the open," Kagome said, a smile on her face. "I really am," She added, after Sango's mouth opened the reply.

Ten minutes later, as they sat in the hot springs, Kagome leaned back on a rock, closing her eyes. She knew Sango was going to ask her what really happened, but she couldn't help praying that she would have forgotten.

Nope.

"Kagome....what happened? After I left you, I mean." Sango sounded a little angry that Kagome made her leave, and she opened her eyes. Sango was staring at her from a couple feet away, running her fingers through her long, silky, black tresses.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry I made you leave, but you didn't realize what kind of danger you were in."

"We fight demons every day, Kagome. I'm a demon exterminator, how could I not of helped you?"

"Guns. They aren't like anything you have ever even seen or heard of before. The damage they can do is extensive. One bullet, can kill a person." Kagome saw from Sango's expression, that she didn't need to explain to her what a gun was. The fact that one 'bullet' thing, could kill a person, was apparently all she needed.

"And are those what we heard that night?" She asked, her expression slightly puzzled.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, they are. After you left....one of the attackers, grabbed me from behind. Bobby," her voice cracked slightly, "Was still there....and then, another guy showed up. The one guy that was holding me, threw me down, and the new guy aimed his gun at me....he shot it....and...." The first gunman appeared, a gun in his hand, a cocky smile on his face. He looked Kagome over, his eyes glazed with lust and the need for blood. Bobby shoved her behind him, his eyes hard and cold.  
  
"Don't even think...about touching her...or you wont live to regret it." His voice was dangerous, his gaze unwavering. But before either of them could do anything, she was grabbed from behind, spun around so she was facing the person that took her.  
  
Her scream attracted Bobby, and he turned swiftly, his gaze falling on the person holding Kagome by her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. He saw the guy take his gun and placed the barrel on her neck, and he watched in horror as she struggled against the man's grip.  
  
The guy laughed.  
  
'Feisty one isn't she? I can see why she's so important to you.' The guy lowered his own head, so his breath was on her neck. His eyes, however, were watching Bobby, to see his reaction, and he was caught off guard when Kagome rammed her elbow into his chest. His hold broke on her, but not before he shoved her to the floor.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
Before he could run to her, another guy appeared, seven feet away from them, his eyes glittering madly with the passion for bloodshed, and his gun aimed at Kagome.  
  
Sitting up, she was defenseless, as the gun went off. Next thing she knew, she was on her feet, watching Bobby jump in front of the bullet, heard his moan and watched him fall to the floor. Guns fired again.  
  
"Bobby!! No!!"  
  
She dove to the ground to avoid the string of bullets that seemed to round forever. Slowly, she found the image before her eyes dissolve. Sango was now beside her, one arm around her shoulder. It took a minute to realize she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face. Sango respected her by not saying anything, knowing that Kagome would tell her what was wrong when she could. After about five minutes, Kagome took a deep breath and smiled shakily at her friend.

"Bobby....took a bullet for me." It was all she said for the moment, and she felt Sango remove her arm from her shoulders and her eyes followed her as Sango moved in front of her. "I don't understand...bullet?" Kagome nodded, and wiped her face free of tears, but she could feel more pressing behind her eyes. "You know how Inuyasha jumps in front of attacks if one is coming at me?"

Sango nodded.

"Well, Bobby did that for me. When the guy used his weapon," She summed it up, figuring Sango would understand it better than using her words, "It was aimed at me, to take the bullet. I was supposed to die, not Bobby!" She felt more tears fall down her cheeks, but she furiously brushed them away. Anger flashed in her eyes, mixing with her pain. "They killed him." She heard Sango's sharp intake of breath, but continued as if she heard nothing. Her eyes were fixed on Sango, but it looked like she was looking through her. "They killed him. He jumped in front of the bullet, because of me. It's all my fault. I watched him die. He died when I was with him!"

She fell to her knees hard, but the pain didn't register. A pool of blood underneath him spilled out onto the light colored hard wood floor making her nauseous, but she didn't leave him. She looked at his chest, where the wound was. The bullet cut clean through his chest, damn close to his heart. Too close. She looked at his shirt which was matted with his blood, the fabric stained dark. She reached for his hand; she didn't miss the icy feeling that seemed to transfer from his hand to her heart. Prying it open in excruciating pain and lodging itself in her heart.  
  
"Bobby....c'mon baby open your eyes...say something..." Her voice, soft whispered pleading was picked up by the wind and carelessly thrown away, like it was laughing at her. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes opened and he moaned in pain. She leaned forward slightly and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"Hey...baby, you alright?" His voice was weak, his breathing shallow and ragged. He looked up at her his ice blue eyes concerned. She shook her head vigorously.  
  
"I'm fine, but how could you do that? I can't believe you! How could you...just..."She trailed off, tears she was trying desperately to hold in, now streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
His hand released hers and reached up to touch her cheek. She leaned in to his caress and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.  
  
Her dress was torn, and stained with his blood and hers; hers only because of glass splinters, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes when he moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck.  
  
"C'mere," his voice husky, but she heard the wheezing in his lungs. His voice was so gentle, so tender, that she almost broke down again. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. His life was slipping from her fingers and she couldn't grasp it.  
  
She leaned forward and her electric blue streaked, ebony hair fell to her side, spilling across his chest, over his wound, but she didn't notice, for he started talking.  
  
"I...just want...you to know..." he paused, taking in a shuddering breath, his eyes clouded with pain for an instant, but then they returned clear, he knew what was happening, knew what he was saying, "..Ai Shiteru, Kagome....don't...forget it." He grinned boyishly up at her, and she felt tears slide down her cheeks, one landing on his cheek and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his.  
  
She wished time would stand still just so she could savor this one last moment of peace for both of them, but knew if she could get that wish, she wouldn't do it. Then he would be in everlasting pain, and she couldn't bare that. He kissed her back just as passionately, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. She pulled away blinking back tears and smiled faintly at him.  
  
"I love you too, Bobby."  
  
She watched as his eyes closed, his chest lowered with his last breath, felt his hand fall from her neck, and his life slipped between her fingers She shook her head. The feeling that she was there again, was so strong, she could smell the blood. His musky cologne, seemed to engulf her, and the blood on her hands...his blood...his blood on the tips of her hair....she could see it. Dripping into the hot springs, turning the clear water blood red.

She felt her heart beating erratically in her chest, and she felt her wound throb with pain. But she welcomed the pain. She thought it would be a diversion to the scene she had just remembered. But it wasn't. She screamed in half frustration, half sadness, and sunk underwater, holding her self their for a minute. She scrubbed her hands together, and the tips of her hair, trying to get rid of the blood her mind had tricked her with. She felt her chest heave with its need of air, but she didn't want to come back to the surface. Breaking the surface would mean, she would have to come back to reality. She would see those two haunting scenes replay itself in her mind, over and over again. She didn't want to do that. But, fate wouldn't allow it. She felt hands grip her forearms hard and yank her up.

As soon as she broke the surface, she gasped for air. She looked up and saw Sango's brown eyes narrowed in concern and anger. "What were you doing, Kagome?!" Her voice was angry, but Kagome knew she was just worried.

She didn't answer, however. I mean, what could I say?!, she thought. I wish she would have left me down there.... "I'm sorry...." Kagome whispered, looking at her friend. "I loved him Sango. Not like you love Miroku, but...."

Sango blushed furiously. "Hey, I never said I-,"

"Oh stop it. You know you love him. I can see it in your eyes!" She smiled at her friend.

"Promise me, Kagome, that you won't EVER do that again!" Sango's face was serious, and her hands were still on Kagome's forearms. At first Kagome didn't say anything. "Promise me, Kagome! Please, I don't know what I would do If I lost you too." Sango's voice sounded as if she was trying to keep her emotions in check, and Kagome couldn't help but give her friend a hug.

"Promise." Kagome whispered. But something in the back of her mind, still tried to break its way through. What did Inuyasha say to her?

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Heart Felt Emotions Part One

_Bon Jour!! Par Les Vous France?_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been on Vacation in the South Of France…. yeah right, Anyways…. I told you all that I would be working on my story (ies)! And I have been…. Like I said earlier, my grams doesn't have a computer, but my aunt came and she has a notebook/laptop, so that's what I'm using right now…. please forgive the mistakes I'm not used to her computer with its itty bitty keys.

For those of you that are reading my other story, A Dead Lovers Last Wish, Im having a bit of a writers block so It might be a bit till I update that one. But it is still my baby, so Im sure it wont take that long. Anyone that wants to give me some ideas, I would be totally open to them. You might help me .

Thanks ShortPoet. (Again, LOL)

Silent Screams

PG-13

Chapter Nine

Heart Felt Emotions Part One

"Inuyasha, be careful!"

Sango held down her anger as Kilala touched down on the ground. Miroku sat behind her on the fire cat, his hands on her waist. Her weapon lay across her lap, not needing to be on her back, separating the monk's hands from his usual habits. Ever since they figured out what they felt for each other, he gave her more space, and respect.

"What now? First you want me to go faster, than you want me to slow down! Make up your damn minds already," he growled, landing beside Kilala.

"Sango, its ok. I'm fine, really." Kagome spoke up for the first time that day. Sango had been worried about leaving so early and running off to find jewel shards, but Kagome had convinced her she was all right, and when she sensed one off away from the village, it motivated Inuyasha.

Now, Sango looked worriedly at her 'sister'. "Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you, Kagome. And with Inuyasha running that fast, something could happen."

"Honestly, I'm fine." Kagome had one arm, around Inuyasha's neck, and she held her other hand against her wound.

"Sango, I think Lady Kagome will tell us if she needs to stop," Miroku said, resting his chin on her shoulder. Shippo leapt up on Miroku's head, sucking on a lollipop.

Kagome smiled at the three, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, growling. "Can we go now? This is getting annoying."

Kagome nodded and they took off again, Inuyasha in the lead, with Kagome directing them.

"I don't think its Naraku. Normally I sense more than one when we are going up against him…. I only sense one."

"Right. Which way?" He stopped in a clearing, hearing Kilala's growl above them.

"That way," She said, pointing to the west.

He knelt and sprang up, leaping into the trees, and then jumping off and into the air. He felt Kagome tense, and he turned his head looking back at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her tone was short, but reassuring and he left it alone, looking forward.

She sighed and rested her forehead against his back. She still wasn't sure about all this. She got shot because she left Inuyasha when he made his decision to go with Kikyo. She didn't know if being back with Inuyasha to search for the jewel shards was the best thing. Neither of them said a word about what they talked about when she first woke up. Of course, Kagome had no idea what she said, and no idea what Inuyasha said.

She winced as her chest started to throb. She should be at home. She could just imagine the state her mother was in. As if, called by thought, they came to the well, passing by it.

"Inuyasha, wait."

He skid to a halt, close to the well and looked back. "What? What is it?" His voice was gruff, but she knew she probably worried him.

"I need to go home."

"What? Why? You ain't going," He said roughly, his hands slightly gripping her legs tighter where he held her up.

She slid slowly off his back, feeling his hands slide off her legs from where he was holding her up. She stood resting her hand against the well, as her friends touched down beside them.

"Why are we stopping?"

Shippo's question was ignored as Kagome and Inuyasha argued. He soon picked up what they were fighting about and he quickly jumped off of Kilala and onto Inuyasha's head.

"No! Kagome, you can't go!!" He wailed. His little fits flailing dramatically.

Kagome smiled at the little kitsune. "I have to, Shippo. I haven't seen my mother in four days, and last time she knew, I was at home. I'm sorry but I do have to go."

"Then take Inuyasha with you," Sango said, looking at the three.

"Fine. I'll take him with me, will that make you guys happy?"  
  
They nodded and she smiled. She looked at Inuyasha and he just growled and headed towards the well. He picked her up on the way bridal style, and she looked questioningly at him.

"You're only human, you can't jump around yet." He said simply, avoiding her gaze, and jumped into the well.

They felt the familiar magic as they floated towards her era. Kagome felt the soft bump as Inuyasha's feet hit the soft ground, but it barely registered as he leapt out of the well and landed on the other side.

Before she could register the shock, she felt arms surrounding her and the shocked hanyou. She heard mumbled words of "Kagome! I'm so glad!" "Sis, your ok!" "I told you that place was bad!"

Kagome smiled inward at the last comment, obviously made from her old grandfather. She tensed at the pain that came with the sudden onslaught of bodies pressed against her, and pressure weighed on her chest.  
  
Inuyasha must have felt the change in her stance, because one second they were attacked by her family, the next he had leapt away from them, and a few feet away. He looked down at Kagome, his face concerned. Her face was pale and clammy, her eyes were clouded with pain, but she smiled up at him weakly.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, I'm fine." Then, hearing his low growl, added quickly, "They didn't mean to, they didn't know what happened." She felt the relief flow off her chest as she saw his face change from anger towards her family to recognition.

Slowly, he put her on her feet, but she held onto his arm.

"Oh, Kagome! My dear, sweet girl." Mrs.Higurashi rushed forward, her eyes misty with tears, her arms outstretched. She gathered her daughter in her arms, and Kagome returned the embrace, glad to feel her mothers comforting arms around her. Over her mothers shoulder, she saw Sota, and her grandfather standing awkwardly behind her, their eyes watching Inuyasha anxiously, who was currently standing behind Kagome, watching for any change in her stature in case the pressure was too much. She felt her mother run her hand down her hair, and her back in a soothing gesture.  
  
"Oh mama. I'm sorry I worried you." She reluctantly pulled away from her mother and kissed her cheek gently. Mrs.Higurashi took her daughters face in her hands and scrutinized her, her eyes searching her face, and her daughter's stormy-midnight eyes. Her forehead creased in worry.

"Kagome, what happened?! When you never showed up a couple nights ago, I just figured you and Inuyasha got over your argument," Kagome blushed slightly, remembering, but her mother continued. "And you went back to the feudal era, but then I saw blood trailing from the shrine steps to the well, then I got a call from Jason, asking to talk to you to make sure you were all right, then I heard about the ambush, and…ooh!" The woman gathered her daughter up in her arms once again, her tears dampening Kagome's shoulder, which just happened to be the one that was closest to her gun wound. Her knees buckled from the pain, and the weight of her mother and Mrs.Higurashi quickly straightened up worry etched on her face.   
In a flash, Inuyasha was there again, having stayed silent the whole time, and Kagome held onto his arm gratefully.

"I'll tell you what happened inside, momma," Kagome said weakly, answering everyone's unasked question.

Once inside, Sota took to playing his game system in the next room; an audible grunt could be heard as his combat game played on. Kagome grandfather sat across from her at the kitchen table, her mother was bustling around in the kitchen trying to get some tea ready for herself, Kagome, and her grandfather, and some ramen for Inuyasha who could barely contain his excitement.

_The first gunman appeared, a gun in his hand, a cocky smile on his face. He looked Kagome over, his eyes glazed with lust and the need for blood. Bobby shoved her behind him, his eyes hard and cold._

"Don't even think...about touching her...or you wont live to regret it." His voice was dangerous, his gaze unwavering. But before either of them could do anything, she was grabbed from behind, spun around so she was facing the person that took her.

Her scream attracted Bobby, and he turned swiftly, his gaze falling on the person holding Kagome by her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. He saw the guy take his gun and placed the barrel on her neck, and he watched in horror as she struggled against the mans grip.

The guy laughed.

'Feisty one isn't she? I can see why she's so important to you.' The guy lowered his own head, so his breath was on her neck. His eyes, however, were watching Bobby, to see his reaction, and he was caught off guard when Kagome rammed her elbow into his chest. His hold broke on her, but not before he shoved her to the floor.

'Kagome!'

Before he could run to her, another guy appeared, seven feet away from them, his eyes glittering madly with the passion for bloodshed, and his gun aimed at Kagome.

Sitting up, she was defenseless, as the gun went off. Next thing she knew, she was on her feet, watching Bobby jump in front of the bullet, heard his moan and watched him fall to the floor. Guns fired again.

"Bobby!! No!!"

She dove to the ground to avoid the string of bullets that seemed to round forever.

She fell to her knees hard, but the pain didn't register. A pool of blood underneath him spilled out onto the light colored hard wood floor making her nauseous, but she didn't leave him. She looked at his chest, where the wound was. The bullet cut clean through his chest, damn close to his heart. Too close. She looked at his shirt which was matted with his blood, the fabric stained dark. She reached for his hand; she didn't miss the icy feeling that seemed to transfer from his hand to her heart. Prying it open in excruciating pain and lodging itself in her heart.

"Bobby....c'mon baby open your eyes...say something..." Her voice, soft whispered pleading was picked up by the wind and carelessly thrown away, like it was laughing at her. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes opened and he moaned in pain. She leaned forward slightly and squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey..baby, you alright?" His voice was weak, his breathing shallow and ragged. He looked up at her his ice blue eyes concerned. She shook her head vigorously.

"Im fine, but how could you do that? I can't believe you! How could you..just..."She trailed off, tears she was trying desperately to hold in, now streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

His hand released hers and reached up to touch her cheek. She leaned in to his caress and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.

Her dress was torn, and stained with his blood and hers; hers only because of glass splinters, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes when he moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck.

"C'mere," his voice husky, but she heard the wheezing in his lungs. His voice was so gentle, so tender, that she almost broke down again. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. His life was slipping from her fingers and she couldn't grasp it.

She leaned forward and her electric blue streaked, ebony hair fell to her side, spilling across his chest, over his wound, but she didn't notice, for he started talking.

"I...just want..you to know..." he paused, taking in a shuddering breath, his eyes clouded with pain for an instant, but then they returned clear, he knew what was happening, knew what he was saying, "..Ai Shiteru, Kagome....don't..forget it." He grinned boyishly up at her, and she felt tears slide down her cheeks, one landing on his cheek and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his.

She wished time would stand still just so she could savor this one last moment of peace for both of them, but knew if she could get that wish, she wouldn't do it. Then he would be in everlasting pain, and she couldn't bare that. He kissed her back just as passionately, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. She pulled away blinking back tears and smiled faintly at him.

"I love you too, Bobby."

She watched as his eyes closed, his chest lowered with his last breath, felt his hand fall from her neck, and his life slipped between her fingers

The whistle of her mother's old teakettle, letting everyone know the water was done boiling, brought her back to the present. She wiped away an unbidden tear that had made its was silently down her cheek. She glanced a peek up at Inuyasha, hoping he didn't see it, but fate didn't have that wish in mind, and she locked gazes with the hanyou, before she looked away.

He caught the scent of salt water, and noticed a tear rolling down Kagome's face. He saw different emotions plaque her face, and flash across her eyes. Her eyes were unfocused; distant, like she was thinking seriously about something. He watched as her face lingered on one emotion, he couldn't identify, then she blinked and wiped away her tear. She had looked up before he could look away and their eyes locked for a moment, his in question, hers in inner turmoil. However, she looked away, and before he could ask her, Mrs.Higurashi placed some ramen in his hands, and tea in front of Kagome. He would ask her later, he thought, as he began on his ramen. He had it finished just as Kagome was beginning to tell her mother and that old coot the story. He placed the bowl in the thing Kagome called a "sink". He had every intention of leaving the room so Kagome could talk privately, but the raw emotion in her voice, and a nagging sense that she was going to say something she hadn't earlier made him stay. He sat down in a chair across from Kagome, beside her mother, who, thankfully, separated him from the charm crazy grandfather of hers. His ears twitched and he joined in on the story listening, just missing a name he was sure he had never heard before, but pushed it away for the moment.

"-and I were dancing, and I was watching Sango with Jason, and then gun fire rang through the room. We all hit the floor and I made Jason take Sango away and I stayed with him." She was referring to that one kid, whose name he had just missed…. wait, him?! "One of the gunman, which neither of us had seen, just…came up from behind me, and grabbed me, around the waist and around my neck." Unconsciously, she touched her neck, remembering the man and his suggestions. "He put the gun to my head," she heard her mothers sharp intake of breath, but her gaze was still unfocused, she saw the scene flicker in front of her eyes. "And I screamed…. Bobby turned and saw…. but I struggled with the guy and he threw me down…. another gunman appeared and aimed his gun at me. He shot it, but….," she trailed off, blinking back tears.

The scene played unbidden in front of her face, and it felt so real, she thought for a moment, she had another chance; to save his life. But like shattered glass, is broke, and fell, sliding from her vision, and she focused, finding her gaze locked with Inuyasha's once again.

"Kagome, why don't you go rest, and you can finish when you're feeling better?" Mrs.Higurashi looked across the table at her daughter, who was now looking down at her hands, softly turning the teacup, steam rolling off the hot liquid in waves. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I have to tell you now, or I wont have the strength to do it later." She took a deep breath, and let it out shakily, her head rising, and meeting gazes with her mother. "When the gun went off, the bullet was intended for me, but Bobby," She prayed silently for her voice not to betray her calm exterior, and for her eyes not to reveal her inner emotions. "He jumped in front of the bullet, and it got him here," she said softly, her hand rising to the exact place where her own gun shot wound was, for the first time realizing that they had both been shot in the same exact place. "I watched him die, and then I stood up…."

Inuyasha watched his heart constricting at the pain he saw in Kagome's eyes. He knew her grandfather and her mother, probably didn't see it, but he knew her pretty well. He watched as her eyes lost focus once again, as her mind went back to the accident. This Bobby kid, he saved her life, he thought, and he felt a pang of immense gratitude in his heart. He went back to what Kagome was saying.

"They were waiting for me. The gunman," her voice was angry, and bitter. "And when I stood up, they opened fire on me. I dodged most of them, but one got me," her hand above her wound clenched into a fist. Her eyes slid back into focus and she sighed deeply, her hand dropping back to her teacup.

"I can't remember anything after that," She whispered.

Everything was silent for a couple minutes. Mrs.Higurashi sniffed, wiping away her tears, Kagome's grandfather sat stunned, and Inuyasha just stayed the way he was except for the shock in his eyes.

She aint never said nothin' bout some guy saving her……let alone, that guy being her……what do they call it? Boyfriend?, he thought.

Kagome stood up from the table, her gaze going anywhere but to the people in the room. "I'm going to bed." Her mother quickly got up from her chair and strode over to Kagome, enveloping her daughter in a warm embrace. When they pulled away a silent agreement was made, for Kagome to tell her mother if she needed anything, and Kagome felt little, brittle arms wrap around her shoulders. Her grandfather. He pat her gently on the back, and then pulled away. Kagome smiled slightly at them in silent appreciation, when she felt clawed fingers against her waist.

"C'mon." Inuyasha nudged her towards the stairs, noticing by her eyes that she was about to break down if any more emotion was shown in the room. She heard the phone on her way up the stairs, but didn't go for it, figuring if her grandfather answered it he would just make up another excuse any how.

Once in her room, Kagome surprised the half-demon, by wrapping her arms around his neck, in a gentle embrace. "Thank-you, Inuyasha." He only grunted, flushing slightly, and she let go with a small smile, and fell on her bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

"Hello?"

"Mrs.Higurashi, is Kagome there?"

"Oh, Jason. Yes dear, she is here, but she is sleeping. She's had a stressful day."

"Will you tell Kagome to call me tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know if she will be able to, dear, but can I give her a message?"

He sighed. "I didn't want her to find out this way, but will you tell her Bobby's funeral is the day after tomorrow? I have a feeling she would want to come."

Inuyasha sat in a corner of her room, watching her sleep, his mind running over what he had heard earlier in the 'kitchen'. His face softened as night fell, and moonlight spilled through her window, onto the sleeping girl, accentuating her dark raven-colored hair, and lighting up her face. His ears twitched with her even breathing and he saw her shiver slightly. He got up with a grunt, and grabbed a blanket from a chair at her desk He noticed that it smelled faintly of mothballs, but shrugged and placed it across her on the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Bobby's Funeral aka Heart Felt Emotions ...

Hey everyone! OK, so I hope you liked the last chapter, but like I said, It as necessary for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter; I have a few surprises in store. I wont tell you what they are, but when you read them you will probably be like "Finally!" This story will be over soon, after about maybe ten more chapters. Yes, it was a short story, but I have read some that ended at chapter seven, so mine is longer. (Tee Hee) All right, well onto the story!  
  
Koga'sgurl: Hey, omg. That was a lot of reviews. Thanks! . Tee hee. Okay, your right, I don't know how Sango got back to the Feudal Era without Kagome.... I need to work on that. Thanks a bunch. Go ahead, Flame me! I AM BULLET PROOF! Okay, just kidding, but honestly, if you read something you don't like, tell me! Nah, don't pull a suicide-Kagome on me, is this update fast enough for ya? Let me know what you think, can't wait. Hope you like it!  
  
ShortPoet: Thanks a bunch for the e-mail, in case I haven't thanked you enough, LOL. Honestly, I didn't even think about explaining to Inuyasha what 'boyfriend' meant. God girl, you make me think about things I miss. Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!  
  


Silent Screams  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Bobby's Funeral (a.k.a) Heart Felt Emotions Part Two  
  


"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?"  
  
Maori sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, eyeing her friend wearily. She wore a simple black dress, but with a pattern of a vine of flowers up the left side, in black felt. Jason leaned against the wall, his startling blue eyes watching the two girls, Kagome mainly, to make sure she was all right. He wore a black tuxedo that he and Bobby had both bought matching for a night party. His legs were crossed at the ankles, and his arms were crossed across his chest. It was 8 O'clock in morning, and her friends had come over before the funeral to check up on her.  
  
"I have to, Maori. And besides, I want to." She got up off the bed, aware of her friends eyes following her.  
  
"All right. I'll see you there then, ok?" Maori stood up and smoothed down her dress. She walked up to Kagome and impulsively hugged her friend. "I love you girl, you know that. I'll see you soon." She smiled at Kagome as she walked out of the room lightly touching Jason's arm in goodbye. He nodded and pushed himself off the wall walking over to Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure your ok? I know you, Kagome. Have since kindergarten." He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on either side of her arms, gently.  
  
In return, she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I don't think I can do it, Jace." (Pronounce it like Mace but replace M with a J)  
  
He gave her forearms a gentle squeeze and she fell against his chest, her hands clutching the fabrics of his tuxedo shirtfront. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, feeling her shoulders rack with sobs. Her tears wet through his shirt and he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
After about a couple minutes, her crying decreased and she pulled her face an inch from his chest to wipe her eyes then she looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks, Jace, I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged him warmly, and he returned the embrace.  
  
"No problem, Kagome. Anytime." He smiled at her and she hiccupped, making them both laugh lightly. "Now, c'mon. Get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs."  
  
She blinked. "You're not leaving? I thought you were going to head down there, and I would meet you and Maori there...."  
  
He shook his head. "Nah. I'm not going to leave my best friend like this. I'll go with you."  
  
Impulsively, she reached up and hugged him again. "Thanks, again, Jason. I love you so much, I honestly would be lost without you." She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome. Now come on. We have to be there soon." He smiled once more, and left her room, shutting the door with a click.  
  
Kagome sighed and smiled, falling back against her bed. He really is a wonderful friend, she thought. Suddenly, she bolt up right, and swung her legs over the bed, running across the room to her open window. She looked out the window, and into the tree close to her house. She saw a flash of red, and trailed her eyes up till she saw his face. He hadn't noticed her yet, and his gaze was soft, tilted toward the rising sun.  
  
"Hey." She said softly, and he turned his head to look at her.  
  
Without a word, he leapt off the branch and onto her windowsill. Kagome took a couple steps back allowing him entrance. He climbed in, looking around.  
  
"Where are those other two," He asked, eyeing her. She wore a big black t- shirt that fell to her knees, and she had it tied at the waist with a belt.  
  
"Maori left earlier, and Jason is downstairs waiting for me."  
  
"Waiting for you to do what," He prodded.  
  
"Do you remember that Bobby guy I talked about the other day, when I told my mom what happened?"  
  
"Humph. Yeah."  
  
"His funeral is today, and I'm going.... to pay my respects."  
  
"Funeral?" He asked, not catching her eyes casting downwards, away from meeting his, of the tone of her voice.  
  
"You know how we buried the people of that one village after Sango had first joined us?" He nodded. "That's what we are doing, but It's where friends and family of the one that died, all go and pay their last respects."  
  
He shifted, crossing his arms over his chest, his hands in each sleeve. "Sound like a waste of time to me. We could be off hunting for jewel shards."  
  
Kagome sighed and ignored the comment. "Well, you have to stay in here, because I'm getting ready in there," she said, pointing to the conjoining bathroom in her room.  
  
"When are we going to this 'funeral' thingy?" He asked, settling himself in his regular corner.  
  
"We?" She asked incredulously. What does he want to come for? And I'm not even sure I want him to come.... what If I start crying, then he will want to know why.  
  
"Feh. I'm not about to let you go alone, wench."  
  
She felt her temper flare but decided to leave the comment alone, for now. Then she might decide to put his back out of commission. "Why not?"  
  
"'Cause after this, we aint stayin', we are leavin' to get jewel shards!"  
  
She sighed; she should have known that was the only reason. "Fine. But you can't wear that." She said, motioning to his red attire. "You're going to have to wear this." She got in her closet, and handed him a tuxedo that he father had worn when he married her mother. Her mother gave it to her when she turned fifteen, figuring she might want something of him.  
  
"What the-? I aint wearin' that," He barked, jumping up.  
  
"It's either this, or your not going," She yelled back. She wasn't in the mood to have a yelling match with him.  
  
"I said, I aint wea-,"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ahh!" Luckily the carpet in her room muffled his string of curses and she walked into her bathroom to change.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kagome walked out of the bathroom, putting it an earring, and stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha stood in the middle of her room, looking VERY uncomfortable. He was wearing the tux. She almost gasped at his appearance. He looked startlingly handsome in white and black, his silver hair cascading down his back, his molten amber eyes flashing with annoyance, and his furry little dog ears, were so- his ears!  
  
She groaned and Inuyasha looked up, his face flushed. "Your ears. I forgot about your ears."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What about my ears?"  
  
A minute and a half later, after much squabbling, Inuyasha's ears were tapped to his head, making him look human, except for his claws, which she couldn't do anything about.  
  
"I do not like this, Kagome," His voice quivered with anger.  
  
"Its just for an hour or so. Now come on."  
  
Kagome walked ahead of him, and he studied her appearance. She wore a silk black dress that flattered her figure, but subtly, not provocatively. She wore her hair down, her raven tresses cascading down to the middle of her back, her eyes outlined in a smoky shadow, and eyeliner. She wore black heels that wrapped around her ankles, and he caught the scent of flowers as she walked.  
  
"There you are. You ready to go?" Jason joined Kagome at the foot of the stairs, and then noticed Inuyasha, who started to growl slightly when he saw Jason put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Um, sorry. Jason, this is my.... distant cousin, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my best friend Jason."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Jason extended his hand to the silver-haired hanyou, who just glared at him. Jason didn't seem intimidated, but just shrugged and started walking out of the house, his arm still around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Sorry, he's just not.... a people person." Kagome smiled slightly, and sent Inuyasha a warning glare.   
  
"We are here today, to watch as Bobby Marcino," The pastor pressed a button and they all watched as Bobby's coffin was lowered into the ground. "Is buried today. He is released of his sins, and washed of his worries, as his soul...."  
  
Kagome was unaware of the pastor reading about Bobby, his goals and his achievements. Her eyes watched as his coffin lowered into the ground, and she threw a red rose in after it. She felt Jason's hand under her elbow, and was aware of Inuyasha on her opposite side.  
  
After the burial, Kagome went and hugged his parents, whom she adored. They both were crying, but she stayed dry-eyed.  
  
Kagome stayed long after everyone had left. Now it was only Kagome, Jason, Maori and Inuyasha. Thunder rumbled across the sky, and lighting streaked somewhere off in the distance. She felt a raindrop fall on her wrist and looked up. No more rain came yet.  
  
"Kagome, I have to go, but I don't want to leave you here." Maori's worried voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Its ok, go home. I'll talk to you later." She nodded and gave her friend a hug. "I love you too, Maori. Thanks."  
  
After Maori left, Jason stood in front of Kagome. "Are you sure you want to stay? I know how hard this must be for you and I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
Again, Kagome just shook her head, assuring him that she would be all right, and that she had Inuyasha with her. In the end, he gave in, smiled at her, gave her a warm hug and left.  
  
"It's about to rain, I can smell it." Inuyasha piped up from beside her. She glanced at him. He had torn off the tape that held his ears to his head as soon as Jason had left, and now they twitched with the sounds all around them.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess."  
  
"Will you go to the car? I'll meet you there in a minute. I just want to stay here for a minute or two." She smiled slightly at him. At first he didn't answer. "Please?" She begged and he nodded slightly and started towards the 'car'.  
  
As soon as she saw him turn and head back behind her, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She stepped forward, her fingers brushing against the raised letters of Bobby's name and birth.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why?" More tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt her chest tighten with the pressure of not breaking down right there.  
  
"Why did you do it? I didn't ask you too!"  
  
Rain started falling then, hard and cold; as if it was relating to her anger and her sadness. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The familiar voice broke through her grief and she turned around. Raw emotion was evident in her eyes and he knew the emotion he saw in their depths.  
  
She furiously wiped her eyes, but it was worthless. Her tears mingling with the rain. Her hair was plastered to her back and forehead; her dress was stuck to her like a second skin.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome put a fake, cheery smile on her face.  
  
"You love him." He said bluntly. He saw it in her eyes, and for some reason that made his heart clench in sadness.  
  
"Don't be silly, Inuyasha." She waved her hand dismissively, and tried to walk past him, averting her eyes, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Why wont you answer me?!" Inuyasha's voice was angry and loud above the storm. Rain plastered his hair to his forehead and down his back. They stood that way for a moment, his hands gripping her arms as she looked up at him, emotions flying across her face.  
  
She saw the hurt in his eyes and tried to look away but his grip tightened slightly and she looked back at him. But still she said nothing.  
  
"Do you love him?!"  
  
She looked at him through the rain. Streaks of it wound its way down his face, his molten amber eyes shone when the lightning struck, and she saw the hurt in his eyes for he knew what her answer would be. But neither of them expected what she would say next.  
  
"Yes! I did love him! But not in the way I love you!"

TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Evil cliffy, nay? 


	11. Love Fly's

Hey! Okay, so how was that for an evil cliffhanger? I know, I know.... But I just had to do it. Okay, well as I sit here and write my story, I'm listening to Avril Lavigne's new CD. (Under My Skin) My favorite song right now is Nobodys Home. It's such a good song, and for anyone that likes pop, and girls trashin' boys (Yeah!), then you should check her out. I mean, guys trash girls all the time, now we are getting back our revenge. Mwahaha!  
  
Gomen, gomen. I had a moment. Well, anyways, here it goes. Hope you like!  
  
ShortPoet: Nope, your not reading too much into it. Frankly, im glad you understand my motive. Yes, Kagome is worried that Inuyasha will suffer the same fate as Bobby, but that when he does, she wont be able to tell him how she feels. In this chapter, I wind through all their emotions tagged to each other, and in the next, it gets much more detailed. I hope you like it. Oh yes, and I read your Chapter 23 E-Mail, and I will send you an e- mail about it pretty soon.   
  
Angeloflight: I like your name. Poetic. Yes, I know, evil cliffy. Mwahaha! Sorry, but this one is worse....it might not be, but that's up to you to say. Let me know how you like this chapter. Thanks for your review!  
  
MichelleAnnSummers: aww! pats back there there....tee hee, im glad you like my story. Im glad you like it, here is the next chapter, let me know what you think, Hope you like it!  
  


Silent Screams  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Love Fly's  
  


"Do you think they are getting along?"  
  
Sango sat on a ledge, over looking the lake. Miroku sat behind her, his arms around her waist in a backwards hug. She was leaning against his chest; he was stroking her arm. They looked at the lake that was shining from the full moons' light. The air was warm, the area smelling of Sakura blossoms as they fell and wrapped around the two companions with the wind. She felt Miroku shift slightly and she moved her head to his shoulder, then turning it to face him.  
  
"We're talking about Kagome and Inuyasha here, Sango. What do you think?" He smirked at her and she laughed softly.  
  
"Yes, I guess your right. They never get along, but he didn't seem to mind going with her. As much as he complains about the smells in her era." He scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I believe that they might reach an understanding," He paused for a moment. "At least, an understanding."  
  
"Or she might just 'sit' him!" Shippo piped up beside them, a grin on his face, and a lollipop in his mouth.

The only sound that rang through the cemetery was the clap of thunder, and the crack of lighting. Dark clouds brooded over their heads, filling the area with a sense of wonder. Lighting crashed about fifty feet behind Kagome, illuminating her shocked expression, and Inuyasha's.  
  
They both stood stunned at what she just said. There, she did it. She had just voiced one of her deepest secrets. And she voiced it to Inuyasha. He stood, shock and bewilderment in his eyes, and Kagome pressed her lips together, determined not to say anything else.  
  
"You.... um," Inuyasha averted his eyes and Kagome took a step backwards, making him look back up at her. She was glad for the darkness, so he couldn't see her blush. She held her hands to her side, clenched in fists. She knew this would happen.  
  
"Forget what I said, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter. What I feel doesn't matter. You've made your decision and I told you I would stay with you. Well, I am. As much as I can't stand it, I am." She looked up at him; lighting flashing again, and he saw the red tint in her cheeks, and the pain in her eyes. But he had a nagging feeling the pain wasn't because of that kid Bobo, or Baba, or Bobby, whatever.  
  
But he didn't know what to say. She was right; he had made up his mind already. He watched, as Kagome walked past him, the rain pouring hard, and running down her face, neck, and arms. He caught the slightest scent of salt water; the rain tampered his nose.  
  
He turned quietly, and watched her small silhouette walk towards the 'car' thing they came in, watched her get in, and then watched her leave. Half of him told him to go after her, take her in his arms, and tell her how he felt, but the other half told him he had already made his decision, that he needed to think first.  
  
But not here.  
  
He looked around, through the heavy rain, and saw a little house lookin' thing in the middle of the cemetery. He walked into the mausoleum, completely unaware of the use for the building. He walked down the winding stone stairs, and sat down against a stone carving of a similar lookin' thing they had just put in the ground a couple hours ago. He shrugged and leaned against it. His mind racing.  
  
"Yes! I did love him! But not in the way I love you!" Her words echoed in his mind, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the stone. Kami, how long had he wondered if she felt the same way, he thought.  
  
"Do not forget, Inuyasha. Your heart and soul is not yours to give. They belong to me, now."  
  
"Maybe, but my promises are mind to give, and I promised Kagome I would stay with her until we got all the jewel shards. And that I would protect her. My heart and soul may be yours, but my promises aint."  
  
A conversation he had with Kikyo echoed behind his feelings. He was torn. One woman he loved, was dead because of him. And because of him, she was re- made to roam this earth until she decided to return to hell. Which she wouldn't do until he agreed to go with her.  
  
She walked around his era, with only hatred, bitterness and anger, for Kagome. She had tried two times to kill her, once by her own hands, the next, with Naraku's. When she was alive, she would never have tried to kill another pure soul; which Kagome is. But then, it was his fault she died. Or was it?, a nagging voice in his head seemed to laugh at him.  
  
Naraku had tricked them. Inuyasha never killed her. But she did try to kill him. Their love wasn't enough of a bridge for them fifty-years ago, how was it to say, that it would be now? His love for her had dulled. The Kikyo he once knew was gone. And in her place was an evil Hell version of the woman he once loved.  
  
Kagome. Kami, now this girl had him mystified. When he first met her, he knew it was going to be rough. He felt an invisible bond form between them, and for some reason, he couldn't and didn't want to, shake it away.  
  
She accepted him the way he was. She didn't try to make him change. She accepted the fact that he was a hanyou, and she didn't try to change his decision of becoming a youkai. But gradually, with time, he started to wonder if that was what he truly wanted. He had turned youkai three times, and all three times, Kagome brought him back somehow. All three times, he had made an attempt at her life, and yet, she stood by him.  
  
Then that day at the well. He thought he would never see her again. But then he saw her sitting on the edge. In the sunlight, her expression was lighted, and burned into his mind forever. Sadness, but happiness at the same time. Relief, and disappointment. Then when she looked up at him, he saw her; her vulnerability, her innocence. And something pieced together in him when she asked if he would allow her to stay. With him. Even thought he had made his decision. To this day, he still had no idea what that strange feeling was. But he in the back of his mind, and deep in his heart; he knew..  
  
Now, he looked up at the high ceiling of the mausoleum, the twisting stairs, the spinning decorations on the steps as they climbed higher and higher, to the door he had walked in from. He knew he had a decision to make.  
  
Kikyo was gone, and if she had never met him, she would have never died. So in a round about way, she was dead because of him. He stood up. He knew what he should do. He always did, and in his mind, that's always what he knew he would do.  
  
No matter if it hurt the woman he loved now and forever, he knew it had to be this way.  
  
Kagome was silent on the car ride home. The black limousine that she rode in had been sent to her house to pick her up, by Bobby's parents. The scent of leather hung in the air, and she breathed deeply. Her nerves were still frazzled. Her dress clung to her, and its wet material made her squeak every time she moved. After about that happening four times, the black sliding glass that had kept her from view of the driver went down, and Joe's face was visible in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Are you all right, Madame Kagome?" Joe was a very sweet guy of about forty that the Marcino family had known for years and years.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Joe. The rain kind of snuck up on me." She smiled sheepishly at him. They stopped at a red light, and he leaned over, towards the passenger seat. He straightened back up and handed her a bag of clothes.  
  
"Madame Melanie had a feeling it would rain during the burial, so she told me to give you these clothes if you got wet." He smiled and handed them to her. She took them, and after a thank you, the sliding black glass went up again.  
  
She looked in the bag: a pair of gray sweat pants she left at his house was there, along with a deep red sports tank, that revealed her flat stomach, socks and.... She felt tears pool in her eyes again. Gingerly, she reached in the bag, and pulled out the silver frame. There was a black and white picture of her and Bobby. She was wearing the sweat pants and tank; he was wearing his own gray sweat pants and a deep blue shirt. Although the colors couldn't be distinguished in the picture, it was in her mind, where she remembered what he was wearing.  
  
Bobby stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. Her arms were crossed, her fingers linking with his. They both smiled sheepishly for the camera. A bunch of their friends were scattered in the background. His mother had taken this picture when she and a bunch of his friend went to his house for an all-night party.  
  
She quietly put the picture frame on the seat beside her, and slipped out of her dress and stockings. Quickly pulling the gray sweat pants on, along with the red tank and socks, she placed her wet things back into the bag, and took the photo in her hands again. She smiled. She really did love him. In some way, she felt a romantic love with him, but the one she felt towards Inuyasha seemed different. She put the picture frame on top of the bag, setting the things beside her.  
  
Now, she looked out the heavily tinted window, her fingers absently following raindrops as they streaked across and down her window. Although the windows were heavily tinted, she saw the enormous dark clouds that were forming in the sky. Her gaze lingered on a funnel cloud, but she wasn't scared. They never had a tornado before, just a lot of funnel clouds.  
  
"Yes! I did love him! But not in the way I love you!"  
  
Her own words rang through her head. The shocked expression on his face ran across her minds eye like a broken film.  
  
I was right. He doesn't feel the same way. The only person he wants, ever wanted, is Kikyo. I never should have fooled myself in thinking that I could change his mind.  
  
She blinked back her tears of heartbreak, determined not to cry anymore. It was just a waste of time. As her thoughts ceased, and she wearily looked out the window, she noticed that they were at her house. Stifling a yawn, she looked at the place she called home. The many steps up to the shrine looked long, but she welcomed the more time to think. The car stopped and Joe got out, going to her door, and opening it for her.  
  
She got out, and he saw the expression on her face, the unshed tears in her eyes. He smiled gently, and shut the door.  
  
"Thanks, Joe. I'm really sorry, I know how well you and Bobby got along." Kagome forced her voice to come out straight and even, and almost sighed in relief when it did. Joe smiled again.  
  
"Madame Kagome, I am sorry for you as well." He quickly leaned forward, giving her a brief hug and kissing both her rain-streaked cheeks.  
  
She kissed his cheek back; he was from France after all. It was just a friendly gesture. "Will you be all right to drive back to your house? Or would you like to come in? I don't want you to get stuck in this storm."  
  
"I will be fine, Madame Kagome. But thank you for the invitation." He smiled gently.  
  
She shivered slightly as the wind blew harsh and cold, and mentally cursed herself for putting the mid-drift baring shirt on. The rain had stopped but the sky threatened more, and she smiled one last time at him before grabbing her bag, and photo and started towards the stairs.  
  
"Thanks again, Joe."  
  
He just smiled and nodded, got in the car and drove off. She watched as the taillights of his car disappeared and she turned heading up the shrine steps.  
  
"Inuyasha...." His name fell, whispered from her lips as she walked up the steps. She knew the danger in seeing him and getting into a fight with him during the service. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew something like this would happen and he would find out how she felt.  
  
He heard his name fall from her lips and stopped. How was he supposed to tell her? He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to do what he had to do. It was something he knew would happen the moment his heart skipped a beat the first time she brought him back from his demon bloods control.  
  
He followed after her in the trees, leaping from branch to branch. He studied her carefully, checking to make sure she had nothing that would hurt if she threw it at him. Except for the 'sits', he didn't see anything that would hurt.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he almost coughed. Moisture was in the air and he felt a drop of rain, fall on his nose. He decided to wait until she got inside her house before he told her. That way she wouldn't get stuck in the rain. It looked like she already changed anyway.  
  
Once Kagome got in her house, she knew immediately that her family wasn't there. She sniffed, and caught the scent of burning wood. The house was surprisingly warm. The lights were out, but a candle was lit near the door. She picked it up and walked towards the wall. She flipped the light switch but nothing happened.  
  
"Powers' out," She said quietly. Her free hand rose to her wound which was throbbing painfully, because of the long stairs she had to come up. She tried to shrug it off and looked towards the kitchen.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen counter. Whenever her family was leaving for something, they would leave her a note on the kitchen counter telling her where they went, giving her a number in case she needed to get a hold of them, and when they thought they would be back.  
  
Kagome,  
Hey sweetie. Sorry I couldn't be here when you got back, but I thought you might want some comfort food, so I took Sota and Grandpa with me to the store to get you something to make you feel better. Go take a shower or rest. I'll be back soon, dear. Call the market if there is an emergency. Oh yes, and that friends of yours, Jason, called while you were gone. He asked for you to call him back. Good-bye dear.  
  
P.s. Your grandfather made a fire in the fireplace for you, in case the lights went out before you got there, and the house got cold. Please be careful, dear. I love you.  
  
Mother.  
  
Kagome smiled and placed the note back on the counter. She took the candle with her, and went towards the living room. Just as the note said, there was a fire in the fireplace and she went to the sofa. She placed the candle on the table, the heat from the fire filling the room making her comfortable. She curled her legs up under her, as she sunk into the corner of the sofa, her right elbow on the arm rest, her chin resting in her hand.  
  
She looked to the side of her, and saw the white cordless phone sitting next to her. She picked it up and dialed Jason's number.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Jason, its me."  
  
"Hey Kagome. When did you get home? I tried calling earlier, but your mother said you weren't home yet. Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, Im fine. I was just remembering. I needed some time alone to think. Thanks again, Jace. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."  
  
"You know im always there for you, Kagome. You're never alone."  
  
After a couple more minutes, she said good-bye and they hung up. The phone slipped from her hand and her hand fell in her lap.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do....," She whispered, the flames of the fire flickering across her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked in the window at her. He watched as she went into the kitchen and read something, smile, then go into the living room. He saw her sit down, then talk to someone, the flickering flames darting across her face. She hadn't noticed him yet; she was staring off into space, now.  
  
He crept in the house through the window, and closed it as the rain started to fall. Still she didn't move.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Kagome."  
  
Startled, she gasped, and jumped off the sofa, turning to face him. Her frightened face changed to one relief.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." After a moment of silence, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you what my decision was."  
  
He averted her eyes, and she felt her blood run cold.  
  
"I...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Is this a worse cliffy? 


	12. Connection of Souls

Hey everyone! All right now, I hope you like this chapter. I realize that this story has been relatively short, but I have another story coming up, and I want to work on my baby. (ADLLW) So, im going to wrap this one up. Intentionally it wasn't meant for a long story, it was meant to be short, and its been longer than I thought I would have. I honestly hope you all like the way this chapter turns out, and the way the story ends.  
  
Oh yes, and their will be quiet a few flash backs in this chapter, but it helps to relay their feelings towards one another. You will see what I mean when you read.  
  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: Well, I love your name. Nice review! xD I don't think I have ever been cussed out like that with so many words in just one ! LOL. Ok, im just kidding, Im glad you like my story! Here is the update! JaNe  
  
Koga's Gurl: Yes, I am truly evil. Glad you like it, this update fast enough? Thanks for your reviews, I love hearin' from ya.  
  
MichelleAnnSummers: Yes I know, I can be pretty evil. This is a good cliff hanger thought. Well its better than most. xD glad you like it!  
  
SwimChik1614: Hey, I know isn't it horrible? xD. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, can't wait to hear what you think!

Jen: Hey! Don't worry I don't plan on taking it off. I think it's an evil thing to do! I wont, promise . Glad you like it! Can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter.

  
  
Silent Screams  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Connecting Souls  
  


Kagome exhaled slowly, insanely aware of everything. Her erratic heartbeat, the small light in the room that the fire supplied, the occasional flash of lighting that filled the room, the rain pelting against the windows and the roof, the steady roll of thunder. Every sound seemed more pronounced as she stared across the room at Inuyasha.  
  
He now looked up at her. His molten amber eyes regarding the young woman he had grown so fond of. He stared at her across the room, a big hunk of something she called a sofa was the only thing blocking their path. He felt his face flush slightly at her appearance. Even though, he had once seen her in the hot springs (by accident, he reminded himself), she had never had on anything so revealing. Albeit, he knew she wouldn't wear it somewhere, but just when she was alone, or with close friends.  
  
The shirt she wore pronounced her features subtly, but cut so short that it revealed a good two or three inches of her flat stomach. The deep red bringing out her dark, passionate eyes, and her raven hair. He saw the white bandage across her wound, but it was mostly hidden by the shirt. Her gray pants were rolled at the top, probably because they were so long, but they were extremely low, low enough for him to see her hips. He felt his face get hot again and shifted his gaze to her face.  
  
She studied his eyes, which was hard to do considering that their was barely any light. She felt herself start to blush, as realization dawned on her. Inuyasha could probably see just fine, considering he was a hanyou. Their was nothing she could do now, considering the afghan she loved wasn't draped across the sofa anymore. Her mother must have taken it to her room, thinking she would go there.  
  
The only thing he had said so far was he wanted to tell her his decision, but then he stopped. He seemed to be thinking about how to tell her, and she felt hot tears press behind her eyes, but she blinked them away. She was not going to cry, let alone in front of him!  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out shakily. She broke their heated gaze, turning her eyes towards the rain streaked window.  
  
"Kagome," he started, but then closed his mouth. He wanted to look her in the eyes when he told her. Wanted to see her reaction. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart, knowing what he was about to say would hurt her.  
  
She surprised him when she turned her stormy-midnight eyes upon him. Her eyes and her expression was calm, but he could see a sliver of fear behind them.  
  
'Fear of me?..No fear of what she thinks im going to say.'  
  
His gaze softened when he met her eyes, and he felt a rush of memories explode in his head.  
  
_"Hey, do you think you can get the arrow out?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Do ya think you can get the arrow?!" He repeated impatiently, pointing at the arrow lodged in his chest, holding him to the tree.  
  
"Um...I don't know..." She said uncertainly, but reached for it nonetheless.  
_  
He didn't like her then, hell, he hated her, but he still felt a strange connection with her. And it wasn't because she shared a soul with Kikyo. 

_"Things are getting more dangerous by the day-,"_

_"I agree."_

_A bit angry, he growls at her, "Aren't you scared? This time were we lucky but, next time who knows?!"_

_Kagome shoots back, "Im not afraid! Naraku is a errible demon and we have to do what we can to destroy him!"_

_Without a second thought, Inuyasha reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her to his chest. His arms slip around her waist, and he looks over her shoulder._

_"Inuyasha...what are you doing?"_

_In a totally surprising admission, Inuyasha whispers back, "I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified." Inuyasha held onto her for a bit longer, then threw her to the ground. He gets to his feet, trying to ignore the expression on her face._

_"Hey! What was-," She sees the jewel in his hand. She gets to her feet, ready to get into another argument with him, but he surprises her._

_"I'll hang onto this," he said, putting the jewel in his pocket."Go back to your own era, Kagome!" He could remember the look of shock and betrayal on her face as he pushed her down the well._

He was trying to protect her. He always was. Like he swore in his mind, and to her, that he would always do. But somehow, she got out of her era, to return to him. He remember the look in her eyes. Worry, concern, confusion, then relief. He remember the way she embraced him before either of them said a word.  
  
_Inuyasha frantically searched the area below him, screaming out Kagome's name, his ears straining for a response. Finding where she was, he leapt down next to her semi-conscious form.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Her voice was weak, but she looked up at him as he helped her sit up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Those roots caused some kind of illusion. Seems you got away from it OK though  
  
Still a little woozy, she mumbled, "Uh...Uhuh," And he picked her up taking her out of the hole. When they got to the top, Kagome slid off of him to the floor, her eyes panicked. Inuyasha, looked at Kagome, then ahead of them, finally seeing Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyou!" His gaze fell on the jewel shard (almost full) that was in her hands. "Those are Kagome's Jewel Shards!" He looked at Kagome and his voice softened. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome was staring straight ahead at Kikyo, an arm around her stomach, her other hand supporting herself. Her eyes looked vacant as she stared at the dead miko, and her breathing was deep and ragged.  
  
"You did it! Don't tell me it was you!" Inuyasha's voice was tight with anger.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Her voice was evil, but velvety smooth, like Naraku's. "Tell me why is it I feel you're unhappy to see that I'm well?" Inuyasha growled slightly. "Answer me what did you do to her?!"  
  
"I tried to kill her, what is it you're planning to do about it? Will you try to kill me?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, just glared at her angrily, trying to sort his emotions out. Kikyo's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Tell me, when Naraku had you under his spell what was it you thought about?  
  
The burning village flashed in his mind, along with himself telling Kikyo " I...I swear I'll always protect you."  
  
Kikyo laughed evilly, seeing realization dawn on his face.  
  
Kikyo's soul gatherers then came to her and took her up in the sky. He watched as she left, not bothering to call her back. "Embracing death together, now that's a day I'll wait for."  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his eyes flashing with anger. "Kagome, tell me what she did to you."  
  
"She took the sacred jewel back from me...I'm sorry...,"  
  
He interrupted her sharply. "That's not what I'm asking! Did Kikyou really tried to.."  
  
This time it was Kagome's turn, and she yelled at him, her gaze falling to her lap, "Then don't ask me!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I can't do it...I feel like im telling on her."  
_  
But the only memory he had not only locked in his mind, but in his heart as well, was the one he held most dear. He kept it under lock and key in his heart and in his mind. He didn't know why he choose to treasure that memory, until now.   
  
_Inuyasha walks through the forest, preparing to tell Kagome how he feels. Startled, he stops in his tracks, Kagome is sitting on the lip of the well. She hears his arrival and she looks up at him.  
  
"I have done a whole lot of thinking when I was on the other side. About you and Kikyo and me."  
  
Inuyasha abruptly says, "Kagome, I am-,"  
  
"I know. I thought since I knew how you felt, I couldn't come here." Her voice was soft, but he heard it.  
  
"I never trusted anyone before I met you. You cried for me. You were always there for me. When ever I am with you, you make me feel happy and peaceful. But im not supposed to be easy and cheerful. Kikyo lost her life because of me and the only way I can ever repay her is with my life."  
  
"Yes, and I know. Since I can't compete with her, after all, Im still alive." After she pauses, "Even thought everyone says Im her reincarnation, Kikyo and I are totally different. My heart....is my own. But, Kikyo and I have one thing in common. Our desire to be with you."  
  
Inuyasha just looks at her, surprised. She stares off ahead of her, her eyes not really focusing on anything. "And for some reason, that fact that Kikyo and I share the same feeling, it calmed me down a little. That wish to meet again, that wish to be with. So I gathered my courage and came to see you."  
  
'Kagome....I wanted to see you too but...'  
  
"I want to be with you Inuyasha. I can't forget you. I've tried, but I can't." They stare at each other in silence, lost in the moment. She stands and walks over to him. "Inuyasha, can you answer me one question?" He tensed, knowing she was about to ask him if he enjoyed being with her, but nodded. "Will you let me stay with you?"  
  
He started at her in shock, for that wasn't what he was expecting. When he answered, his voice was passionately soft. "You...you want to stay with me?"  
  
Kagome smiles at him and nods her head. Without making him say anything, she took his hand and started leading him towards Kaede's village. At first, he didn't return the gesture, but then he gently gripped her hand, and they walked hand in hand to the village.  
_  
The memories faded but the scene of when Kikyo and Inuyasha betrayed one another flashed across his eyes as he spoke to Kagome.  
  
"I love Kikyo." 

  
  
"Three days!" The little kitsune waved his little hands frantically, as if emphasizing his point. He sat in Sango's lap, who was currently leaning against the monks chest, who was leaning against the bone eaters well.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Calm down, Shippo. Don't forget Kagome is also badly injured, so she shouldn't be moving things too quickly." His voice was gentle and reassuring.  
  
"Don't worry, Shippo. She's coming back," Sango joined in.  
  
Satisfied for the time being, Shippo stopped hopping from foot to foot on Sangos leg, and curled into a ball with Kilala, promptly falling asleep. Sango relaxed more into Miroku and his arms wrapped around her waist. He bent his head towards her neck, and his words brushed lazily across her ear.  
  
"They should be back soon."  
  
"I just hope Inuyasha didn't get into another useless argument with her. She doesn't need that." Sango smiled, and felt shivers slide down her spine as Miroku covered her neck and shoulder with feather light kisses.  
  
Miroku grinned evilly, his arms squeezing her waist.  
  
"And until they get back...."

  
  
Kagome felt as if a bucket of cold ice water had been dumped over her head. Her head was spinning from the painful pressure of her wound, but she stood steadily, her hand on the arm of the sofa.  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes; heard the sound of her heart beating wildly. He felt his own heart constrict at the pain he was causing her right now, but he had to finish. "I fell in love with her fifty years ago, Kagome. Her knowing me, is what abruptly ended her life. If she had never met me, she would have lived her life to the fullest. When I met her, we had a forbidden love. We were both young and reckless, neither caring for the consequences that could arise with what we were doing. She made me feel, Kagome."  
  
Unbidden, she felt a tear make its way down her cheek, and she made no move to brush it away. She knew that this would happen. Knew that it would break her heart to hear him tell her how he felt about the one woman that tried to end her life, and his.  
  
"We were turned against each other. Naraku had us believe we had betrayed one another. So she set out to kill me. Our love wasn't strong enough then Kagome. And its not now."  
  
She felt her heart stop. What was he saying?  
  
"What are you saying, Inuyasha?" Her voice was stone cold, anger making its way into her eyes. She didn't like the way this had turned out. He had started telling her what he felt about Kikyo, now he was trying to play mind games with her. Trying to make her believe that he did care for her. As much as her mind say no, her heart held a thread of hope.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment for the moment. "I closed my eyes to the woman I loved. I was cast under a spell, my last emotion being one of anger because of her betrayal. Then, I met you. You broke the seal that kept me asleep, then you broke the arrow that kept me to the tree. The only emotion I seemed to have in my heart and my mind when I met you, was anger. Because you resembled Kikyo so much, that I mistook you for her. Then, you showed me that their was more to my anger, and my life, then I realized-,"  
  
Kagome shook her head no and took a couple steps back, the backs of her legs bumping the little coffee table. She could feel the heat of the fire, its warmth on her back. She would give anything right now, to just wake up, and find out this was all a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't do this." Her voice quivered with emotion. "I can handle your decision, and I can handle you and Kikyo," She took a deep breath. "But what I can't handle is you playing mind games with me. You can't just- ,"  
  
In one smooth, quick motion, she could have sworn time had frozen her, Inuyasha was across the room. His clawed hands held her forearms, and his molten amber eyes bore into her. The emotion she saw in them, made her heart beat wildly, but her mind fiercely told her no, that it wasn't for her. She looked away from his intense gaze, feeling her body shaking slightly.  
  
"Stop it, Kagome! Just wait!" His hand held tight to her arms, and she looked back at him, her eyes misty, but he could see her anger.  
  
"Wait for what, Inuyasha," She cried out "You?" Her words shocked him and his grip loosened. She took advantage of the situation and she yanked her arms free from his grasp.  
  
When she stepped back a strangled cry let out from under her. Buyo, her cat, leapt up angrily, swiping his claws against her back. She jumped forward slightly, a cry of surprise leaving her throat, as she collided with Inuyasha.  
  
Surprised, he grabbed her forearms to steady her, but they only succeeded in falling backwards onto the sofa.  
  
"Now this is awkward," Inuyasha grunted.  
  
Kagome had landed on top of Inuyasha, her elbows bent so that her hands were touching his shoulder. Her raven hair fell in front of her shoulder, grazing his cheek.  
  
Kagome offered him a faint smile. "I did wait for you," she said quietly, resuming their conversation. "But it hurts when you run off with kikyo, and when you compare me to her. I can't and never will be like her. I don't want to hurt anymore."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart constrict at her words; as if someone was closing a fist over it. He heart the pain in her voice, and felt like beating himself up for it.  
  
He couldn't help but feel a little jealousy rage in him at the way she spoke of her reference to her feelings she held for Bobby. But he pushed it away; this was not the time.  
  
He blinked, and watched as a tear fell down her cheek. Absently at first, he reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. He let his hand linger on her face for another moment then let it fall. "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome," He growled softly. "You never let me finish."  
  
"I don't know what's left to say, but go ahead and finish." She made like she was going to get up, but Inuyasha held her shoulders, keeping her where she was.  
  
Their faces were two inches from each other, and he inhaled deeply, trying to quell his nerves, but got a giant whiff of Kagome's scent.  
  
Cinnamon and vanilla.  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said those things about Kikyo," he stopped, feelings her tense above him. "But she's in the past. Your now. Ever since I met you, my anger seemed to melt away. You never doubted me, even when I doubted myself. You never feared me when my demon blood took over my mind, my logic. You never tried to change me, you just excepted me the way I was. A hanyou. It never bothered you that I was a disgrace to all human and demon kind. You never cared whether or not people told you just to leave me because of my dirty blood. You never turned your back on me. I'll never be able to repay you for that, Kagome."  
  
At first Kagome didn't say anything. She was blushing full tilt at the fact that he just opened up to her, not to mention that shew as on top of him! If my mom walked in right now, she thought, I can just imagine what she would perceive from this.  
  
"So your decision is," She asked him quietly.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
She didn't say anything. Didn't move. His breath was warm on her lips and she caught his scent. She always loved it; it reminded her of the forest. She needed to hear it from him. She shook her head in answer, but it was so slight that she didn't know if he saw it.  
  
He did.  
  
"You." After a silent pause, "I want to be with you, Kagome. I want you to be my mate. Unless you don't feel the same way." He broke their gaze, looking at the slowly dying fire.  
  
Kagome felt herself flush even more at his terminology. (Mate). Her eyes narrowed slightly and she reached towards his face.  
  
He looked back at her, startled. Her finger traced his jaw line and he looked in her eyes. She didn't say anything at first, just stared into his molten amber eyes, the flames from the dying embers, dancing across their face.  
  
Without saying anything she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and hesitantly pressed her lips against his. This should give him his answer, she thought. At first he was too stunned to do anything, but slowly, his mind registered what was happening, and he closed his eyes, his arms tightening around Kagome's waist.  
  
He kissed her gently at first, then passionately, like a starving man, his arms holding tight around her waist, as if, if he let her go, she would just disappear. He felt his demon blood kicking in, and reluctantly broke away from their embrace, her forehead against his. They were both out of breath, and Inuyasha was grinning like a fool.  
  
"Does that answer your question," She asked him softly.  
  
He nodded and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He smiled at her. Seeing her face bathed in the orange glow of the fire, he couldn't be happier. He pulled her back down to him for another kiss, ignoring his demon blood.  
  
Kagome kissed him back, but her head started to spin. She broke away, squinting down at him, trying to keep him in focus. The toll of the day, and her wound, were hitting her full force, and she felt exhausted. Her head spun violently and her hand fell from his face. She breathed deeply for a moment, to steady the world, and when she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was looking at her worriedly. She smiled at him gently.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
  
At first it took Kagome a minute to figure out why he said, 'too', but then she remembered when she had told him she loved him a couple hours ago at the cemetery. She smiled at him.  
  
"I love you." She responded, a warm feeling spreading through out her body.  
  
She blinked heavily, her head spinning like she was on one of those tea- cup rides in a festival. She tried to keep him in focus, and saw him frown in concern.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded slightly, and rested her cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.  
  
"Mmm hmm, Just tired, I guess."  
  
He went to say something else, when he heard her even breathing and felt it grace his neck. He shifted slightly and kept his arms around her waist.  
  
"'Night, Kagome."  
  
She mumbled back sleepily, "'Night, Inuyasha."  
  


The night was dark, the moon full and high in the sky. The wind was warm and gentle against her skin, and she only wished her touch could be that warm.

Her soft onyx eyes did not betray her inner turmoil as she walked towards the village she once lived to protect.  
  
Her red and white shinto miko clothes were a stark contrast to the night. Her dark black hair hung loosely down her back, a couple strands across her shoulders. Her eyes swept over the little huts. No lights were on in any of the houses, with the exception of a familiar one in the dead middle of the village.  
  
She walked slowly, her soul gatherers following beside, behind, and in front of her. Not one of them had a soul, but they all glowed hungrily.  
  
She stopped in front of the door to the hut in question. She walked forward, leaving her gatherers behind her. Pushing the beaded door to the side, she stepped inside and let it fall back behind her.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up from their discussion, startled at her sudden appearance.  
  
"Kikyo," Sango said venomously. "Where is Inuyasha?" Her voice was flat and emotionless.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Shippo stumbled out of the next room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"What's going on?" His eyes got wide when he noticed Kikyo and the flashed with anger. "You can't have her! Leave Kagome alone!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: I decided since I have been so evil to all of you with Kagome and Inuyasha cliff hangers, that I would be nice and give you a fluffy ending.


	13. Moving On

Hello! All right, well this story is getting closer and closer to the end. This chapter is going to reflect on Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings (along with a little of Naraku). Then the next chapter will open up with a meeting between Inuyasha and Kikyo. I hope I wrote this chapter all right. For those of you that read my story ADLLW I plan to keep that one going. It's going to be longer than this one. And it might even have a sequel, because I have a bunch of ideas that would fit into that story. Don't worry, I'll have an update for that story soon. Hope you like this chapter because for all you fluff fans out their, I have some at the end.

ShortPoet: I have always agreed that Inuyasha needs to tell Kagome how he feels, and what makes him feel that way.

Hmm.....love triangle. Kikyo/Inuyasha/Kagome. You bet im going to have that as a soul baring moment....but not just for Inuyasha; for Kagome AND Kikyo as well. This will be the one part in my story I think I will totally enjoy writing. And when I get to that part, it will take a little longer for the update, because I know what I want to write, and what I want to post, and I want all my readers....TO FEEL IT! LOL.

AngelofLight: Yes, another cliffy! Mwahahaha! But hey, at least you have an update now! Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

Priestess-of-suzaku: Question! Suzaku...is that, that guy that was on Yu Yu Hakusho? Anways, im glad you like my story! Can't wait to hear what you think and, if you like how this one is going, you might want to check out my other story A Dead Lover's Last Wish; it has the same kind of lover's quarrel and action that you might find interesting. Glad you like my story, and I can't wait to hear what you think about this update!

Koga'sgurl: AHHH! ITS YOU AGAIN! No im just kidding, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!

'We're stuck with a Kikyo cliff hanger, which in my opinion is much worse, 'cause she's a crazy woman with revenge in mind, and when that involves a guy that used to be yours, well, lets just say, it gets ugly!'

OMG! I laughed out right at that, I love it! I absolutely loved it! Very good! Can't wait to hear from you again!

SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Avril Lavigne, or DJ Sammy.

**P.s Inutaisho is Inuyasha's fathers name. Asukino is going to be Kagome's mothers name. And! I have been hearing a rumor that Inuyasha is done in September...does anyone know if that is true or not? For the sake of all Inuyasha fans, please let me know!**

OK NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Silent Screams

PG-13

Chapter Thirteen

Moving On

There was a strong wind that evening, the kind that threatened to knock you down if you didn't pay enough attention. It was the kind of wind that caused most to retreat into the safety of their homes. Everyone...except for Naraku. Standing out on the balcony of the old palace of his imagination, he relished in the feeling of the wind as it chilled his skin, daring him to stand tall another moment...and then another...

He was handsome man, in a deadly, dangerous way. Evil radiated off of every inch of his body. But then, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He possessed a strong, muscular body, from his solid legs up to his slim, corded biceps, and atop his elegant neck sat a handsome face with sharp features, a well defined chin, and full red lips that were always curved up into a smirk. Long, dark brown hair framed his body as it fell loosely all the way down to the small of his back, causing his skin to look strikingly pale, almost like he was of another world. But the most frightening thing about him were his eyes: beady and red, they possessed a cruelty that children could only imagine in their worst nightmares.

"Kagura!" He called without turning, hearing, after a few moments, soft footsteps behind him, despite the wind.

"What is it, Naraku?"

"Has Kikyo returned?" He need not add that he was waiting for news from the dead priestess, but simply new Kagura would not ask him any questions.

"She has not my lord," The sorceress responded. "But...." She stopped, not having asked permission to speak.

"Do not stop in the middle of what you are saying, Kagura. Continue," His voice was deadly cold and the sorceress felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"They are gradually getting closer and closer to our current location. That wench, Kikyo," She spit the name as if it burned her tongue, "Is the reason."

Naraku was silent, knowing Kagura would explain her reasons. And she did.

"Every time she leaves here, my lord, she leaves her scent behind. Easily traceable by the hanyou. Although you have a shield up, keeping demons in, and keeping demons out, he could still track her scent to here, then he would catch yours."

Naraku chuckled. "Very clever, Kagura."

"But I do not believe he will be able to damage our plans, or our position," She added, in fear of her last words making it sound as if she believed Naraku to be easily defeated by him.

Naraku smirked. "I take it you do not think Inuyasha will pose much of a threat?"

"He is merely a hanyou, my lord..."

"Yes, I know." Naraku turned around to look directly at the deadly wind sorceress. "But if he truly does have even half the strength of his father, he is more of a threat then you give him credit for."

"Inutaisho was clearly not so powerful, if you were able to defeat him."

Chuckling cruelly, Naraku folded his arms across his chest as he recalled that great battle out on the plains of the west, with Inutaisho standing before him, his army of loyal soldiers behind him in masses most rulers could only hope to have. There had been no fear in the king's eyes, which had only inspired a rare amount of respect in Naraku as he had watched the demon lord signal the charge by transforming into his demon form, his soldiers crying out the call of the west as they followed their lord into battle.

In all truth, the only reason Naraku had ever managed to defeat such an army was thanks to a traitor amongst the ranks, who had sold out Inutaisho by revealing to Naraku the king's exact battle plan days before the actual fight had occurred. In all truth, Naraku had not stood a chance if he'd followed the honorable rules of engagement. His smirk grew as he thought about it. After all, when had he ever been one to follow the path of honor?

"Do not assume anything, Kagura," he finally said, after several minutes of silent contemplation. "And never underestimate a foe."

Kagura looked at him saucily. She was beautiful, with jet black hair pulled up high into a bun behind her head, earrings dangling down to her neck from her elegant lobes, her body slight, but deadly as she carried her fan, always covering a certain part of her face. In truth, she was his deadliest servant.

"Perhaps I do not underestimate our enemy," she began, "But rather have a tremendous amount of faith in you, my lord."

That caused him to laugh outright, his eyes twinkling maliciously. "Flattery will get you no where, my beautiful sorceress. I know very well that you hate me, and that your hate is only surpassed by your desire to be free once more."

Kagura chose not to respond, but instead simply bowed her head, telling him he was right. She had been the daughter of a simple farmer once, along with her little sister, Kanna, but he had seen her potential to serve him, and so had tempted her with promises of power, wealth, and riches, and before she had known what was happening, she had literally sold her soul into his hands, along with the soul of her sister. He now had a hold on her life that nothing could break...his death meant her own, and as such she could never exact her revenge.

"What do you think of the situation, Kagura? Should I attack now? Or should I start to let them hope first that they can actually win? Which would be the crueler fate?" He asked, though he cared not what she thought. He just wanted to see if she was still as sharp as usual.

She bowed lower, hiding the scowl that marred her otherwise beautiful features by raising her fan higher. "You are cruel, my lord. I would not want to be your foe on the battle field." She rose to her feet, once more in control of her emotions. "Whatever you decide, I am sure it will bring about the suffering of many."

He nodded. "Indeed...I think I'll let them get closer before I do anything about this little problem. After all, it's been a long time since I've had a real challenge. But once they get too close, I'll send you to deal with them."

"As you wish, my lord," she bowed respectfully and moved away once he'd made it clear he was done with her by turning around and staring once more out at the hills and valleys of the land before him.

In truth, he knew Inuyasha was the least of his problems. As Kagura had pointed out, he was merely a hanyou. The true threat lay in the Western Lands, where the elder full demon brother still lived.

"Off the grand-daughter now!"

"Father!" Asukino, also known as Mrs.Higurashi, shooed grandfather away from the dark living room, along with Sota, barely supressing her laughter.

She smiled as she saw the dog eared boy, she had grown to love as a son, tighten his arms around her daughters waist slightly, and his ears twitch at her father's outburst. But he didn't wake.

Kagome unconsciously snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest, if it were at all possible, and Mrs.Higurashi grabbed a blanket that was draped over a chair in the far corner of the room. She spread it out across the two sleeping figures and kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead.

She walked over to the fire, and looked inside. A small dying ember was at the bottom, and underneath most of the logs. She took a stoke from the side on the wall, and stoked the ember. She watched as it slowly grew, and engulfed the logs, once more returning as a regular sized fire. With a content sigh, she placed the tool back on the wall and turned to the sleeping figures. With a small smile as she passed, she left the room; leaving her daughter with the man she knew she loved.

"I do not want the girl," Kikyo said coolly, glancing at Shippo. "I merely came to find Inuyasha."

"Well, you can't have him either!" Shippo cried out, his eyes defiant, and Miroku put a hand on his head.

"Calm down, Shippo. Do not forget, nobody can reach them where they are." Miroku smiled at the kit and Shippo nodded happily.

"I can tell Inuyasha is not here." She turned towards the door and stopped in the door way, holding the beads back. She turned her emotionless expression towards the monk and the taijiya, "When Inuyasha returns, I need to speak with him."

Without waiting for any sort of response, she walked out, the beaded door swishing shut behind her.

"She's a very weird lady," Shippo pipped up. Kilala walked over to them, her twin tails twitching and nuzzled against Shippo, then Miroku, then jumped into Sango's lap. Sango smiled at her fire-cat and scratched her under her chin in appreciation.

"What do you suppose she wants," Miroku asked. He fingered his beads lightly.

"Besides taking Inuyasha to hell, and possibly killing Kagome before she does? I don't know," Sango answered, and Shippo's aqua eyes got big.

"She can't have Kagome, I wont let her." Shippo puffed his chest out heroically. Kilala wandered towards Shippo curiously and brought a tiny paw up to his chest and pushed Shippo over, deflating his chest.

"Mew?" She leapt out of Sango's lap and next to Shippo who had a bump on his head.

Miroku and Sango burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Shippo, who didn't find being knocked over, the highlight of his day, sat up grumbling and mumbling. He rubbed his head, and Kilala mewed again, then curled up in his lap, as if to apologize. That wore him down, and he stroked the fire cat behind her ears and listened as she purred.

All the while, mumbling something about not fair, and she was too cute to be mad at.

Like before, Kagome was headed down town.

Before what?

Before the ambush.

Before Bobby's death.

Except ,now the only things different were that this time she had a reason for going, and she wasn't riding her bike. With all that was going on, and all that had gone right and wrong, she needed to let it out. And going back on stage for one more night would help. Whenever she was on stage, she felt as if she could release her soul and let it soar.

Jason walked silently beside her, his arm protectively around her waist. He knew how difficult things had been for her and readily accepted to come with her. Now, her arm was also around him, hooking her fingers in his belt loop.

In this part of town, this late at night, it was best for all the girls to walk with a guy, as if you two were an item. So to keep one out of danger.

The night was dark, a full moon looming over their heads illuminated the street they walked on, but was simultaneously partially covered by stormy clouds. The air was warm and sticky on their skin; holding the promise of rain. They both blended in with the night, the shadows.

Kagome wore a deep, rose red, silk halter dress that reached a little above her knees, but plunged deep in the back, all the way to the small of her back, to reveal a gang tattoo. The tattoo was black and blood red; it didn't mean what most gang tattoo's meant. It was just a sign of her rank in her gang.

Well, her and Bobby's gang.

The wore black sandals that tied around her ankles, and her raven colored hair hung down her back in loose curls; framing her face and accentuating her stormy-midnight eyes which were outlined in smoky black eye shadow. She felt strangely warm at the thought of wearing Inuyasha's favorite color.

Thinking of Inuyasha, she felt bad once again for leaving him. She longed for him to be by her side right now, instead of Jason, not that she didn't love Jason, it was just that Inuyasha was her boyfriend, Jason was her best friend. She sighed. She loved them both, but yet they were both tied to emotions she was struggling with.

Jason was tied to Bobby, and Inuyasha was tied to Naraku, not to mention Kikyo. She didn't expect Inuyasha to run off with Kikyo, but the girl still made her heart beat faster at the prospect of being able to drag Inuyasha into the depths of Hell anytime she wanted.

She was consciously aware of a holster wrapped around her thigh, holding a small hand gun. She didn't expect she would need it, and knew she would never kill anyone; it was more of a security blanket. The gun held only blanks, and the safety latch was locked in place.

Jason wore faded black jeans with a muscle t-shirt and a leather jacket. His ice blue eyes were kind, yet piercing, and his dirty blonde hair was disheveled.

Only she knew he had a gun in a hidden pocket inside his jacket. And, one tucked in-between his back and the waist band of his jeans.

Jason had no qualms about killing someone, that is, if they threatened him or someone he loved. He had done it before, protecting Bobby, then turned around and did it again, protecting Kagome. She didn't like the fact that he could kill someone, but she loved him nonetheless and didn't try to force him away from it.

He looked down at he and smiled. She returned it with a smile of her own, the street lights flickering over their faces as they walked.

They stopped walking, their gazes fixed on the one place she never thought she would go to again. At least not with out Bobby.

Planet Bang.;The place where Bobby was murdered.; Where she watched him die; Where his life slipped through her fingers, and she could do absolutely nothing.

Jason's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Ready?" He asked, still staring at the double doors, as if to burn a hole in it. Kagome could see the raw pain in his eyes, and knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"No," She answered honestly. "Never will be," She sighed and tightened her arm around him, as if frightened. "But I need to let loose some emotion before I loose it."

Jason smiled at her attempt at lightening the mood and he squeezed her waist in affection. The both nodded slightly to each other, stepped forward, pushed open the double doors, and stepped into the dry ice arena.

"Wench."

Inuyasha growled again, and shifted in his chair. He looked up and to the left. Mrs.Higurashi was walking down the stairs, humming happily, and carrying something in her hands.

She walked in front of him and placed the cap on his head. He growled again, and when he reached up to pull it off, she grabbed his wrists gently.

"That's the only way you can go find my daughter." She smiled softly at him, and he blushed slightly, smiling back. Mrs.Higurashi cared for him like he was her son, and he never understood why. He didn't mind, he actually liked the idea. His smile turned into a small frown and he looked up at her.

"But your not supposed to let me leave?...." Inuyasha looked at the woman he had come to love as a mother, and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

She was a tall, slim woman with short raven colored hair. Inuyasha could see Kagome in her face, and saw the same gently, caring eyes in both women.

"Yes, but after all, I am human, and you are a hanyou.....so you could easily slip away without my knowledge." She winked at him and he blushed again. "I can see how much you care for my daughter, and I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind you hearing her sing. It's what she does when she feels to emotional."

His cheeks were still pink, and he looked up at her curiously, as she released his wrists and started playing with her apron string. "Um...what do you mean sing? Kagome sings?"

Mrs.Higurashi chuckled. "You mean she hasn't told you?" She smiled gently and changed the subject. "Go on now, Inuyasha. Just follow her scent. Mean while, I will be in the kitchen, not knowing you left. Or planned on leaving." She winked at him again, then disappeared into the other room.

After a second, she peeked her head out. Her face, which was teasing earlier, was now serious. "Please be careful, Inuyasha/ And I trust you to keep Kagome safe."

Inuyasha nodded grimly and awkwardly stood up and gave her hug. He knew it was totally out of character for him, but he saw the worry etched in her face and she clung to him for a moment, then straightened up. She adjusted his cap and patted his cheek.

"Hurry."

"Right."

Without another word, Inuyasha was off, following Kagome's scent.

Jason stood back stage with her until it was her turn. Right now, their was another band on stage, and Kagome waited to go after them.

She remembered the last time she was here. IT was with Bobby and his band. She normally stood in the crowd and cheered them on, but that was the third time she had been on stage with them, and she loved it. This time, she didn't have Bobby's band.

"Kagome!"

Jason yanked her hand gently but firmly and she looked up at him stunned. "What is it?"

"It's your turn."

She felt like a bucket of ice water washed over her body. She wasn't ready. Bobby wasn't here this time to root her on. But Jason is, she thought with a smile. Quickly gathering her courage, she headed towards the stairs that led to the stage.

Jason followed her to the top of the stairs, till they got to the side entrance, their vision blocked by a curtain, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Knock em' dead."

She nodded dumbly, and walked on stage. She crossed to the middle and stood in front of the mike, smiling sheepishly at the crowd as they erupted with cheers, claps, whistles and stomps.

The ground shook slightly at the jostling of bodies and the pounding of feet, and the crowd quieted as the voice of the DJ took over the loud speakers.

"She's back, and she's looking as sexy as ever! Please welcome Kagome Higurashi, with Slipped Away dedicated to Bobby."

He needn't say Bobby's last name, because everyone new Bobby; whether personally or by reputation. Some girls cheered her and awed her for the sweet sentiment.

Kagome blushed and the music started. She let the beginning notes of the piano take her to a place of serenity in her mind. In her minds eye, the Goshinkbu Tree floated across her vision. That was her serene place.

The dry ice curled around her ankles and the different colored lasers flashed over her, illuminating her body on the dark stage, with reds, yellows, blues, greens, oranges, pinks and purples.

She heard the pre-notes of her beginning, waited a beat, opened her mouth and started the song.

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

(Pre-chorus) I hope you can hear meI remember it clearly

(Chorus) The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh

Na na la la la na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

(Pre Chorus)

(Chorus)

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

(Chorus)

Nah nah, nah   
nah nah, nah nah   
I miss you

Inuyasha stood in the crowd of sweaty bodies. His ears heard all the noise around him, but was solely focused on Kagome's voice. Sweet, melodic, full of longing; he felt the emotion rolling off her and her words in waves. His eyes never left her face.

Her eyes were closed, her hands holding the mike close to her lips. Her voice floated, and carried throughout the room.

He watched in stunned appreciation as she sang. The smoky substance that was around her feet, slowly curled up and around her legs, abdomen, chest, and face; circling her as if her emotions were dancing.

Just as she stopped, holding her last note, the crowed erupted with applause so loud, his ears flattened to his head underneath the hat.

He was about to call her name, when a mans voice boomed over that speakers system. But before he could talk, the crowd started chanting.

"More! More! More! More! More!"

He saw Kagome open her eyes in surprise and blush. He grinned stupidly and was shocked momentarily, as her eyes met his.

"Inuyasha...."

He heard her whisper his name and smiled at. A genuine smile; a loving smile.

"My Kagome," he whispered softly.

Kagome sighed in relief as the DJ finally regained control of the crowd, but blood ran cold when he turned to look at her.

"One more song for the eager crowd, Kagome?" The DJ smiled at her as, once again, the crowd went wild.

She nodded, walked over to him, wrote down the song and dedication to on a sheet of paper, then handed it to him

Just as she was about to cross back to the middle of the stage, she heard her name. She turned and looked at the person who called her name; the voice was very familiar.

"Maori!"

Her friend stood in the crowd, her hair spiked red at the tips. She wore low rise -very low, she noted- hip hugging jeans with a shirt that read:

I ran into my ex-boyfriend   
the other dayPut it in reverse  
and did it again.

Kagome laughed and leaned down to hug her friend.

"I'll talk to you at the end of the show, call me," Kagome whispered. Then she straightened up and went into the center of the stage.

The DJ came on once more. "Give it up for Kagome on the vocals, and Jason Morgan for the piano! With the song Heaven, dedicated to," the DJ squinted at the paper. "Inuyasha."

He blanched. She did what?

For him?

A song?

He shook his head, his silver hair falling across his shoulders and down his back. His molten amber gaze met her stormy midnight, hers more pronounced because of her smoky eye shadow.

The music started, and she never broke their heated gaze, as she started the song, her voice, once again filling the room.

Baby, you're all that I wan't  
When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now (over now)  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
-[CHORUS]-  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)We're in heaven   
  
We're in heaven  
  
Now, nothing can change   
What you mean to me (oh)  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now (hold me now)  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
-[CHORUS]-  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times   
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
We're in heaven   
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
We're in heaven  
(Heaven)

She ran down the steps, wondering where Jason got to. He was supposed to be waiting for her.She was eager to see Inuyasha thought, and pushed away the thoughts. She was eager to see him, but also nervous, because he had just witnessed her night life. Her wild side.

She stopped running too late, and collided with Inuyasha. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest before she could loose her balance.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly, aware -and mildly annoyed- of all the stares.

She nodded and then gasped. Without warning, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into a small closet. She pulled the door shut behind her pushing Inuyasha against the far back, and pressing herself up against him.

Inuyasha blushed furiously and was emmesly grateful for the darkness. "Kagome, I-,"

"Shhh!" She pressed her fingers against his lips. She tried not to notice the tangling of their hips, and his breath grazing her fingers.

"I'll explain later." Once she heard footsteps pass the door, she took his hand and started to walk out, but Inuyasha pulled her back and looked down at her.

"Was that song for me?" He asked hesitantly. Looking into her eyes. She nodded and blushed.

"Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her gently at first, then passionately and she moaned sightly, then broke their connection. She gasped as he started to trail feather light kisses down her neck and she tried to pull away from him but hit the wall. She laughed and looked at him.

"We have to stop."

He mock pouted, but complied and they walked out of the closet, trying to look as casual as they could.

Kagome was blushing furiously and Inuyasha was wearing a stupid grin on his face. "C'mon dog boy," she teased and he nipped at her neck one last time before smiling and lazily wrapping his arm around her waist.

The hall way was empty and Kagome knew, had it been busy, Inuyasha wouldn't have done any of that. He was shy and so was she, but thats why she let herself enjoy the fact that he was openly showing his affection.

Once they got outside and started walking, Kagome noticed a familiar long black limousine. She watched as the driver door opened and Joe stepped out.

"Mademoiselle Kagome," Joe said, bowing slightly.

"Joe!" Kagome leapt over to him and embraced him happily.

He smiled in return, and kissed her on both cheeks, like always. Kagome returned the kiss, like always, and then motioned towards Inuyasha who was on the boarder line of being confused by their action, and being mad that the guy kissed her. But Kagome looked so happy, and at ease with the guy, he knew she wasn't attracted to him like that.

"Joe, this is Inuyasha."

Joe nodded, "Nice to meet you, Sir Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just grunted but nodded nonetheless and Joe smiled. He looked back at Kagome when she spoke.

"Joe, why are you sitting-,"

A 'oof' and a thump broke off her sentence, and she looked at Inuyasha. He was lying face down in the concrete, a string of curse words running from his mouth, but inaudible by the ground.

"Inuyasha! Im so sorry!" She knelt down next to him, and helped him up.

"Feh." He brushed himself off, looking away.

Joe, who was utterly confused, just smiled and opened the door. "My lady," he said elegantly.

"Sorry Joe, but im supposed to meet Jason." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Madame, Sire Jason is the one who called me. He asked me to tell you he is sorry, but his shipment came in, and he will tell call you later."

Kagome shrugged, voiced her thanks, and got into the limousine pulling a reluctant Inuyasha with her.

Once the car door was shut, the car started moving, and Joe had put up the black window after asking where to go, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling her scent, he growled softly. He spoke into her hair, his voice muffled slightly, "Gods above, I love you."

Kagome smiled, then turned and touching his cheek with her finger, kissed him gently. "I love you too."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Old Wounds Old Flames A rekindling of so...

Hello everyone!! Okay, well im sorry to say this is the last chapter! I have gotten very fond of this story, but now that I have finished it, I can work on my baby. (ADLLW) I can't tell all of you how much I appreciate your reviews, they kept me going! In the middle of this story I was so tempted to just stop writing, but your comments about it tweaked a little voice in my head that told me to get my butt in gear! So thanks to all of you!

****

AngelOfLight: Yes! I have a BIG fetish for cliffys! Although you have already said Im a great writer and you love my stories, it doesn't hurt to hear it. One reviewer I have says WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW all the time and I love it! Makes me laugh every time, I just love it. I love getting reviews from you! What do you think about the ending?

****

Koga'sGurl: You should feel loved! LOL! I feel loved that you have stuck with my story for so long! I am really flattered! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Oh yes, go ahead and tell me what you were going to say about Kagura and Naraku, because I can use it for my other story. (ADLLW) Thanks gurl!

****

ShortPoet: All ways faithful. Love hearing from you; you have no idea! Yes, Kikyo and Naraku is meant to be a sinister twist....but it's nothing compared to what I have next for Kikyo. As for a hankie....lets see, you might want two. Im not sure, it depends on how emotional you are. I am VERY(!) Emotional, so I will probably cry while I write it; but not in a sad way, in a happy way. But I don't want to ruin it! Yes, I know you have a soft spot for Sesshomaru, and your right. He is a very underestimated character in the anime.

'There's something about an aloof, unaccessible, homicidal outer demeanor that appeals to me.' Another words, you like BAD BOYS!. LOL. Im just kidding.....although they are very attractive; very appealing.

Alas, the soul baring moment. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for all your reviews! Oh, BTW, did you get my e-mail? J/w. Can't wait to hear what you think!

Onto the story!

WARNING For those of you that are VERY emotional....grab a tissue or two. Im not bragging I swear it! And don't worry, its not a very sad moment. LOL Just a friendly warning. Love ya'll!

P.s.: Im not totally happy with this chapter.... I_ might_ re-do it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Silent Screams

PG-13

Chapter 15

Old wounds; Old flames

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the Bone Eaters well, in the place called Inuyasha's Forest, wrapped somewhat happily in each others arms. Today, the abnormally large yellow appendage that Kagome carried with her all the time did not accompany them. They didn't need it for a while. First, they had a task ahead of them. One neither of them were looking forward too, but both felt compelled to do.

The wind was cool and soft as it flitted across their skin in a smooth caress like a whisper, and toyed with their hair seductively like fingers.

The young woman wore a deep red cotton sun dress with small thin straps and accented her slim waist, but slightly puffed out at the knees. The deep shade of color brought out her milky white skin and Inuyasha found himself looking at her more than once, desire coursing through him.

It was simple enough but his mind cried that it was made for her, and he blushed slighty before glancing away.

He breathed deeply as they walked toward Kaede's hut, his arm around her waist, her head resting against his shoulder. He loved walking with her like this; as if neither of them had a care in the world.

He liked Kagome's era; the adventure, the tall things she called buildings. The things only people dreamed of in his era. But he loved his time.

He loved the scent of the forest. The early morning grass, the pine, the trees. He loved the sky and how clear it was here compared to hers. The way he could sit outside at night and easily look anywhere in the sky and see stars.

Just as he and Kagome had entered the outskirts of the old miko's village, a familiar scent reached his nose.

When he stopped walking, Kagome had continued, only to look back at him in confusion when she felt his warmth leave her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched upon hearing Kagome's voice. His molten amber eyes glanced at her for a moment, then past her, towards the village.

She took a step forward, touching his arm lightly, feeling her aura intertwine with his. His emotions came at her in a rush as her powers sent them to her.

Wonder.

Confusion.

Bewilderment.

And a little anger.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo was here," He said simply, looking into her eyes for her reaction.

Kagome searched his voice to find a hint of betrayal for his actions with Kagome, or love for the dead miko, but found neither.

"Why do you think she came? Certainly she knows when you leave this era?" Kagome was curious and her eyes spoke volumes.

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly, looking down at her, somewhat surprised. He expected some sort of anger, or hurt in either her body language, her voice, or her words. Or all three. But he wasn't expecting her to look and sound so calm and collected. The sun was behind her, os its light created sort of an outer aura around her that glowed golden. She tilted her head questioningly, removing her hand from his arm to cross her own loosely.

"Not really. She doesn't know how you get to and from my time to yours. But im pretty sure she can sense my departure." He shrugged slightly. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Lets go find out," She said, looking at the village, then the woods.

"Eh?" he asked, perplexed.

"Let's go to Kaede's and see if she went there. Then we can go find her in the forest. Unless you want to go alone, then I understand." Her voice wasn't hurt or anger, but he did see the traces of fear in her eyes.

Fear of him changing his mind.

He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the young woman, his clawed hands clasped together resting on the small of her back.

She looked up at him, startled for the sudden change in demeanor but she wasn't complaining.

"I have to tell Kikyo I have made my decision. That I have decided to stay with you. That I want you to be my mate."

Kagome blushed and nodded silently. He continued.

"And although part of me wants to go alone, the other part wants to take you with me." Inuyasha sounded confused by his feelings and Kagome smiled. She gently reached up and rubbed one of his (kawaii!) dog ears, then started in a run towards the village.

"Last one there's a puppy!" She laughed and took off, Inuyasha following close behind, admiring the way her dress floated about her knees.

Once they reached Kaede's hut, Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the ground on a bundle of fur that the village had collected for the on coming winter months.

He straddled her, his claws running over her sides as she twisted and squirmed under him, silent laughter racking her body.

He stopped tickling her when he noticed she couldn't breath and they heard a small cough behind them.

Inuyasha was off Kagome in a flash turning to look at the surprised humans.

Miroku, Sango, and Lady Kaede were all watching them. Miroku with a lecherous grin on his face Sango a light pink staining her cheeks, and Kaede with a twinkle in her eye.

Kagome stood up just as quickly, straightening her dress and blushing deeply, avoiding eye contact with any of them in fear of them seeing the look in her eyes.

Luckily, they didn't get a chance to be ambushed by questions, because Shippo picked the time to dash out of the hut and leap into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! I thought you were never coming back!" He snuggled deeper into his surrogate mothers chest, and looked up at her, his aqua eyes pleading. "Please don't go!"

Kagome was puzzled. She tilted her head, her arms tightening slightly around the orange kit. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she would never leave, because she had to go home, and she didn't know what would happen after they acquired the jewel.

Luckily, she was saved from having to answer the heart wrenching question. But not the way she would have liked. Inuyasha clobbered Shippo over the head.

"Feh. Stupid brat. She ain't goin' no where!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears lowered to his head, and his face took on a pitiful expression. He recognized that voice. "Now....Kagome...I..dont..."

"SIT!"

"AHHH!" The sound of a heavy body hitting the ground rang through the area, but Kagome turned her stormy midnight gaze to her friends.

"What's wrong you guys? Why is Shippo so upset?"

"Because Kikyo was here looking for Inuyasha." Shippo exclaimed, looking pointedly at the hanyou who was currently working off the spell.

Inuyasha growled at him, and Shippo squealed, burying himself in Kagome's raven locks.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, catching Sango and Miroku off guard. They too, had thought she would be angry or sad, thinking Inuyasha would run off to the dead miko, not smile. But they both noticed at the same time that Inuyasha didn't seem surprised at all that Kikyo had been here, nor uncomfortable to say anything in front of Kagome.

Sango gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Kagome watched as her best friends eyes widened and a grin peeked out from under her hand.

"You....and you?" Sango' pointed at Kagome, then Inuyasha.

"Feh. It ain't your business," He replied moodily, crossing his arms, looking away, his aggravated expression barely hiding his blush.

Kagome said nothing, just smiled slightly at Sango, both girls a lite pink tinting their cheeks. Sango squealed and launched into Kagome's arms, almost knocking the poor kit out of her hair.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, and slung his arm casually over his shoulder. "Ah. It's good to be a man, right Inuyasha?" A dreamy look crossed his face. Before he could finished whatever perverted thought that was lurking in his brain, Inuyasha surprised them all by looking towards Kagome. His aggravated expression became softer as he looked at her.

She looked like an angel. And in his mind she was. His own, personal angel. Saving him from the binding spell, and saving his heart.

"Are you ready?" He asked, a bit irritated by the monks thinking.

Kagome nodded.

"Where are you two going?" Sango asked, just as Shippo popped his head out of Kagome's hair.

"Your leaving already?!" He sounded dejected and Kagome picked him up, patting his head and smiling softly at him.

"Ah ha! They need a little bonding time, eh?" Miroku said, giving Inuyasha a lecherous wink. He nudged him. "Eh? Eh?"

In a flash, Inuyasha had clobbered him over the head, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as the monk crumpled to the floor, a bump rising on his head.

"Do you ever think of anything else?!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Were going to see Kikyo," Kagome said simply

"Why?! She's gonna try and take you away from us again!" Shippo blurted out, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Feh! You think im gonna let that happen you little furball?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Well you barely saved her last time you jerk!" Shippo yelled back, just as angrily.

Sango smiled faintly, knowing that if the orange kitsune wasn't in the arms of his protector he never would have said any of these things to Inuyasha.

"Aye, child. I do not believe Inuyasha will allow anything to happen to Lady Kagome," Lady Kaede said, talking for the first time. "Does yey not agree?"

Shippo looked at the old woman and nodded slightly. "Yeah, but-,"

"She is still alive and well, correct?"

"But-,"

"Yey worry to much, child. Lady Kagome will be fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After finally calming everyones worries, Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards Kikyo. It took a lot of convincing their friends they didn't have to come, and that they would be fine; but in the end, just to calm them, Kagome promised to take her bow and arrows with her. Just in case. But, secretly, Kagome knew she didn't need them.

Now, as Inuyasha leapt with Kagome on his back, his doubts returned. _What if Kikyo didn't except his decision? What if she proceeded to try and take him to hell, knowing Kagome couldn't stop her?_

Kagome felt Inuyasha tensing beneath her, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Strands of his silky silver hair brushed harshly across her cheek, stinging it momentarily.

"Hey, you all right"

"Im fine."

She left it at that, knowing he didn't like to be pressured, and tightened her grip on his sleeves as they pummeled down a sharp cliff.

Kagome felt a tingling of her senses as they flew down the cliff side, Inuyasha's feet dragging on the rock wall, gravel and rocks flying up and past them in a flurry of grey. She saw a ripple of what looked like water suspended in the air, then smooth out and vanish, and she realized what it was.

"Inuyasha! Watch out! Its-,"

Before he could stop, and before she could finish, he hit the barrier and Kagome was thrust forward, past the guard.

Kagome felt the impact as Inuyasha hit the barrier, and her fingers hopelessly grasped for his sleeves as they slipped off. Her back hit the ground, and she rolled down the hill sideways, coming to a stop as her chest, and stomach collided painfully with a boulder.

She heard something crack, and knew with the way she landed, and the pain that shot through her chest, she must have either cracked or broken a rib. Or two. She turned slightly, so when she slid off the big rock, she landed on the ground on her back. She took a deep, shuddering breath, wincing against the pain as her rib poked at her lung.

Grinding her teeth at the pain, she stood, looking up the hill she just fell down. She couldn't see Inuyasha. The barrier must have stopped him from entering. And suddenly, she knew. She knew _who_ had the barrier up, and _why_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha leapt up off the ground, and towards the barrier, only to be thrown back a second time.

"Damn it all!" He cursed angrily. "Kagome!"

He could still hear her frantic voice, feel her sudden weight loss as she flew off him, fell the strength of the barrier, and catch the scent of the owner as it opened rapidly to let Kagome pass, before it was closed off once more.

He brought his gaze back to the barrier, and knew in his heart that his sword would do little, if no damage at all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stumbling, Kagome made her way through the thick green lush of the forest, one arm wrapped around her chest, underneath her breast. Every time she took a breath, sharp pain shot through her chest, making it hard to breath. But she had to find Kikyo.

Her breathing was labored and ragged, from the oxygen amount her rib was allowing her to take in, since her lung couldn't expand all the way without piercing it. Her stormy midnight eyes swept around the forest flooring, in between close trees, branches, thick lush that hung in the way. But to no avail.

She pushed away spider webs as she climbed up a hill slowly, the pain dull and throbbing. She felt a tingling of her senses and she looked up, stormy midnight clashing with soft onyx.

Kikyo stood at the top of the hill, her gaze watching Kagome, and she could have sworn she saw sympathy in her depths. Her head spun and she fell to her knees. Before she knew it, she felt an arm around her waist, and her own arm being wrapped around someones shoulders. Kagome looked to her left surprised.

"Come on. I will help you." Kikyo's voice wasn't the normally cold and collective, but rather soft.

Kagome nodded, and winced. "Thanks."

Her mind battled. Her logical side told her not to trust Kikyo, after all she has done to her, to Inuyasha, and all she has tried to do. But her instinct told her that Kikyo could be trusted. She felt a feeling of warmth and peace settle over her shoulders like a security blanket.

Before she knew it, she was walking in a small hut, a kindling fire in the fireplace in the corner, and Kikyo gently lowered her onto a cot. Kagome shifted and winced as she watched Kikyo reach in a cupboard and pull out a bowl and various other things. Kagome looked into the sparkling fire.

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked softly. She still stared into the orange flames, but she heard Kikyo's movements stop, and she looked over to her. Kikyo had her head bowed slightly.

"You may be my reincarnate, but you are still a human. You deserve help as much as anyone else." Kikyo's voice became cool and collective once again. "Besides, what would Inuyasha do if I didn't help you, and you died?"

Kagome choose not to answer as Kikyo came over to the bot, a bowl of water in one hand, a cloth, bandage wrappings, and herbs in the other.

"Remove your cloth." Kikyo ordered, gesturing to Kagome's shirt. Obviously she was just as puzzled about her attire as everyone else was.

Kagome removed her shirt, albeit slowly and painfully, and placed it to her side, now sitting with just her bra on. Kikyo looked slightly puzzled at the other garment of clothing, but said nothing and the expression vanished. Without a word, she placed her fingers against Kagome's left rib cage and Kagome yelped in pain. Kikyo pulled her hand back, and busied herself with the herbs.

"It is not broken, but it is cracked. The herbs I have won't mend it immediately, but it will stop the pain and will slowly heal it."

Kagome nodded gratefully and sat still as Kikyo dipped the bandage wrappings into the bowl full of water, which was now mixed with herbs, making the water look slightly bluish. She pulled the bandages back out and placed it between two fingers, running it down to the bottom, to rid it of excess water. Then she slowly started wrapping it around Kagome's rib cage; left and right.

When she was done, Kagome put her shirt back on, surprisingly enough, without any pain except for when she took a deep breath. Kikyo said that their was nothing she could do for that. That it was inside. Once she was done cleaning her supplies, she sat down across from Kagome, her soft onyx eyes calculating.

"He loves you."

Kagome blinked in surprise, and found she couldn't say anything. She hadn't expected Kikyo to know why she was looking for her, but then again the miko always managed to surprise her.

"And you love him." Kikyo's voice was somewhat neutral but Kagome caught a trace of sadness.

When she realized Kikyo had stopped talking, obviously waiting for her to say something, she spoke up; the dull, throbbing pain back. "Yes, I do love him. And he loves me."

She took a deep breath which started a fresh stab of pain, unwelcomed with nausea but she ignored it. "But he still loves you," Kagome said gently. "I don't doubt his feelings for me, but you were the first woman he loved. I can never, and don't wish to, replace that. Inuyasha holds a special place for you in his heart. One that I can't reach," Her gaze returned to the flickering orange flames. "Yes, sometimes I get jealous, because he holds a special place for you. One that only you can fill. Simply because, you were his first.

You taught him how to open up to the world. You showed him that their was more to life then anger and sadness, and destruction. And I admire you for that, because I know that means more to him than anything."

Kagome looked back to Kikyo and they held each others gaze for a couple silent moments before Kikyo spoke. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know," Kagome answered simply, honestly.

Kikyo glanced at the fire, then back at the young girl in front of her. She surprised her sometimes. After everything she had done to rid Kagome of this world, and gain back her soul; after numerous times trying to rip Inuyasha away, and whisk him into the depths of Hell, this girl was still kind to her, and forgiving. There was no anger, no hurt, no harshness in her voice, her eyes, her expression. Just understanding. And Kikyo felt a peace in her soul that she hadn't felt since she was alive. Truly alive.

"After all I have done to get rid of you, to get Inuyasha to leave you, you hold nothing of me except understanding?"

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh. I can't explain it, but since we share a soul, I feel the emotions that went through you when you experienced everything with Inuyasha. The confusion, the longing, the depth of your desire, the strength of your love. And I can't help but understand why you have done all you have." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Believe me. I have tried to hate you. I have wanted to hate you. But I couldn't. And its because something in my heart always told me, that you weren't some evil person that needed to be wiped off this Earth. You were just hurt, betrayed, and misunderstood."

Kikyo stood up and Kagome looked back at her, confused. "I will not proceed to take Inuyasha to Hell." Kikyo said softly. "Yes, I was avid for vengeance, every fiber of this being I was bestowed upon wanting to Inuyasha with me to live in death for eternity. Every time we would meet, I would try to make it push you further away from him, but to no avail. Either you came back to him, or he went after you.

I could see it in his eyes as we embraced, the rare moment when I kissed him, I could feel it. His heart wasn't with me anymore. It belonged to you." Kagome just listened with disbelieving ears, shocked at what she was hearing. But she nodded for the priestess to go on. "So, I will not proceed to take Inuyasha to Hell. Only because I could not bear to do so, knowing with whom his heart lies." Her voice was soft and gentle, nothing like it used to be when they would encounter each other, and Kagome was shocked at how the priestess was opening up to her.

"When I was resurrected to this body, I felt nothing but hate and vengeance. And strangely enough, I felt the same emotion towards you, although I had never met you. I could see it in Inuyasha's eyes that you had changed him. For the better. And that angered me, because had I not been murdered, it would have been I that would have mended his soul." Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other, both calculating what the other said, as a comfortable silence lingered.

"It was totally unfair." Kagome said, breaking the mood. Kikyo raised an elegant eye brow in question, and Kagome smiled meekly. "You never got to live the life you deserved. Instead you were murdered, by whom you thought was your lover. Then, even when your soul still did not rest in peace, you were brought back harshly by that witch of a demon, Urasue, and given a body that represented who you once were; but you knew that you weren't the same woman."

Kikyo looked at the young woman in front of her, amazed at how she understood so much of her ordeal when it didn't have to do with herself.

Kagome stood up, and the two miko's eyes met. A bond was formed then. One neither of them quite understood, but both felt, and didn't disagree with. It was strong, and Kagome knew she could trust Kikyo with her life. And Kikyo the same.

"I can't speak for him, but he still thinks about you, you know." Kagome said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kikyo looked down at the girl, slightly surprised.

"Yep. He never stops. Your always on his mind. It doesn't bother me. Like I said, I know you two share a bond, and I don't wish to break, or intercept it. Even though killing Naraku wont serve to bring your life back, it will do some justice. Inuyasha feels that if he were to kill Naraku, you can finally live in peace. That's all he has ever wanted for you, Kikyo." Kagome's voice was gentle and soft and Kikyo found herself smiling at her. Kagome returned the gesture.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha glanced up sharply as the barrier rippled and melted, leaving the area open for entrance. Without a second thought, he rushed in, following Kagome's scent. He passed through trees and thick lush; hanging vines and spider webs.

He stopped, unknowingly at the boulder Kagome had gotten injured at. Then took off, only to stop a moment later, at the hill she had climbed with Kikyo. He picked up Kikyo's scent and looked on the ground. He saw two sets of foot steps that looked as if they walked together, side by side. Not one dragging the other.

So Kikyo and Kagome must have gone off together than, he thought. Then took off again.

Finally, he came to a clearing where he saw a little village with a small hut off to the far side, a little river behind it. He sniffed the air, and caught Kagome's scent traveling to there, along with Kikyo's. Before he could take another step though, the door opened and the two young women walked out of the hut side by side, both seemingly calm and serene.

The poor hanyou was confused to say the least, and the two women simultaneously looked up to see him standing there.

"Inuyasha." It was Kikyo that had spoken and Inuyashas gaze riveted to the elder of the women.

"Kagome told me," Inuyasha blinked, Kikyo had actually said Kagome instead of 'the girl' or' my reincarnation', "That you and she share the same feelings."

Inuyasha braced himself for a full frontal verbal attack on how insensitive he was, and how he was supposed to give his life for her, and how he betrayed her so many years ago, even thought it wasn't technically his fault.

"And I won't make you fulfill your promise."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, his gaze moving from Kagome to Kikyo, back to Kagome, then back to Kikyo.

He couldn't say anything, and he watched as Kagome turned to the elder girl. "Kikyo, I want to give you something."

Kikyo looked at Kagome in mild interest as Kagome closed her eyes and held out her right hand, palm up. She watched as a tear fell down the young girl's cheek, then was swept off by the wind only to multiply and swirl around Kagome until she was shrouded by purple glowing, mint sized, spheres. Suddenly, they formed together in her palm as one golf sized purple ball and Kagome opened her eyes. They were shining with power, and sparkling with life, and Kikyo felt a stab of jealousy that she couldn't experience life that way.

Kagome held out her hand and Kikyo found herself taking the purple ball instinctively and it immediately it absorbed into her body. Soon, her whole body was glowing a light purple and her eyes closed, mesmerizing the warmth of emotion, the breath of life, the taste of the air. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor, but Kagome just smiled.

Kikyo's once cold, and emotionless eyes were now soft and full of life, and emotion. She felt warm all over as if someone had placed her right next to a fire. She looked to Kagome in question.

"I gave you what you deserved." She said quietly. "I gave you your life back. It was unfair and cruel that you had to die the way you did. You deserve as much as anyone, to live your life to the fullest. And I hope you find someone you can share it with."

Kikyo felt a strong respect for this reincarnate of hers, and she smiled, for once in fifty years, happily at Kagome, who smiled back.

They had both forgotten about Inuyasha being there, so when he stepped up beside Kagome, they both looked at him in surprise. Kagome gave Inuyasha a little push towards Kikyo, letting him know she didn't mind, and he wrapped his arms around his former lover.

Kagome didn't miss the way he hugged her. The way a long time _friend_ would. When he pulled away, they both saw the slight pain in Kikyo's eyes, and Kikyo just shook her head.

"Im glad...I can feel this." Kagome and Inuyasha looked slightly confused at why she would want to feel that way, so she explained. "Before you did this," She glanced at Kagome, warmth in her eyes. "I couldn't even feel pain. But now I am free. Free to hate, free to love."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest. They weren't in any hurry to get back to the village just yet, and Kagome wasn't mended enough to ride on his back any how. So they walked. Comfortable in each other's presence.

"Thank you."

Kagome stopped and so did he, and she looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes wide with surprise. He was thanking her? For what?

He answered her unasked question. "For giving Kikyo a chance to do what she always wanted. Live."

Neither person felt odd talking to each other about the priestess, and she looked up at him smiling, her eyes warm and gentle.

"She deserves it, Inuyasha. Just like you do. I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. You were both cheated out of your lives so long ago, that was the only thing I could do for her."

He heard a bit of regret in her voice that there was nothing more she could do, and he slipped his arms around her waist, being careful not to hold her too close because of her wound.

"You gave her what she wanted, Kagome. That's all she ever wanted."

Kagome smiled.

"And as for me. Your all I want."

Kagome felt the breeze pick up slightly, and she smiled at his words. She felt her heart melt, as it always did, and she reached up to touch his face. She saw the wind play with their hair and their eyes followed as it picked up a strand of his and a strand of hers, and it was like destiny had brought them together as the two different colored strands intertwined with each other.

He smiled back down at her, before leaning down his lips meeting hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever known.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Immediately as they stepped in the village they were bombarded by their friends with questions. They just looked at each other and smiled. Even in public, their hands were intertwined and Inuyasha didn't bother to pull away, though his face was a little pink.

They both knew a long journey was ahead of them. With the battle of Naraku soon approaching, and finding all the jewel fragments, they knew it would be tough. But as long as they were together and they had their friends, they would make it through.

THE END


End file.
